Ethan St Cloud & the Voyage of the Sunset Eclipse
by worthlesswbu
Summary: Sequel to the Divine Locket. After they bring three new demigods to the Institute and they suddenly go missing, Ethan St. Cloud, his twin sister and friends are determined to bring them back to safety again, no matter the cost. A Percy Jackson AU. R
1. Chapter One

**A/N:** *Dramatic Music and Lights* Here is the sequel to _Ethan St. Cloud & the Divine Locket_! Now, this was supposed to come out in six days, but I was so excited and in a happy mood, so I decided to do this nice deed for you, as long as you did me one in return; reviewing! On my last story, I only got 50 something reviews…I've seen stories with _five_ chapters and they had, like, 80 reviews. So please try to review as much as you can! After all, I'm doing this nice thing for you, letting the story out a week early. Besides, I've looked at my traffic. I get more than 500 clicks a day. That means I can get over 500 reviews a day. Well, anyways, I hope you like the first chapter of…_Ethan St. Cloud & the Voyage of the Sunset Eclipse:_

**CHAPTER ONE**

**P**erseus contacted me and my friends several days before the Institute of Demigods was suppose to open.

According to him, he found three new demigods─a girl and two boys. Supposedly, they were children of minor gods, because their scent wasn't as powerful as ours.

He did his research, and using a demigod tracker─a device used to, well, track demigods, obviously─he discovered that they were supposed to be rollerblading at the local skating center. He gave me and my friends the demigod tracker so we could find them easier. School for us had ended several days before.

Perseus postponed the opening of the Institute due to the fact that monsters are having demimonster children using the Spectral Eye, which we discovered last summer. We also figured out on the quest we had a year ago that the monsters on Ouranos' army acquired the Divine Locket, which gives the wielder immortality.

You're probably confused by all my words of the Institute of Demigods, Spectral Eye, Divine Locket, demigod tracker, et cetera. So, I'll make this quick; the legendary beings of Greek mythology, like the monsters, heroes, and gods have always existed and still do. You'll discover more about it as you read through this book. Last summer, I discovered this information for the first time, when I was thirteen. Now, I'm fourteen, and I have to save three demigods from most likely being attacked by monsters.

I chuckled as I remembered last year's quest─I had discovered my father was an Olympian god, attended a school with my half-brothers and sisters, as well as the other children of the gods, and was sent on a quest. My friend had died, I went back in time to save her, I made a monster jump off a cliff, discovered a threat in south Colorado and traveled to Olympus in less than a week.

My other demigod friends slowly arrived at my house, before we went to the rollerblading rink. My girlfriend, Rosa VanCleaven, a daughter of Aphrodite…_persuaded,_ our bus driver to drive us to a rollerblading rink. She's a daughter of Aphrodite. She can do stuff like that.

The bus driver dropped us off at the rollerblading place and we paid money for our admission inside.

"Okay," said my friend, Benjamin, a son of Hades. "I guess we're going to be rollerblading for a little bit."

It was kind of difficult to use the demigod tracker to find the three demigods in this place, because of that fact that everyone was skating around. Most of the time, we were sitting at one of the tables where you can sit and order food, or where most parents sat and read a newspaper or something.

"How exactly are we going to persuade them to leave this place once we find them?" Olivia asked.

She's a daughter of Athena. Her black hair and grey eyes make her look a lot like her mother. At least, that's what Athena looked like from the few minutes I had seen her. Dmitri Gardner, a son of Demeter and Olivia's boyfriend, sat next to her, holding her hand under the table, probably.

"I don't know," my twin sister Ellie told her. She has the same physical features as me─black hair, sky blue eyes, and a Mediterranean skin tone. The whole 'sky blue eyes' thing probably gives away who our father is. But just in case you didn't get it, me and Ellie's father is Zeus, the king of the gods, and god of the sky.

"Let's just focus on getting the demigods out first," Rosa said as she sat down next to me. Her brown hair was tied into a ponytail, which she didn't do a lot. Her eyes were changing color as they always did. I looked into her eyes and looked at all the different colors they changed, counting how many different times it changed─blue, brown, green, hazel, grey─they changed at least five times.

Andrea Martin, another one of my demigod friends, walked over to the table from across the room in a matter of seconds. She had a pizza in her hands.

Her father is the Greek god, Hermes, and from him she gets a lot of her features. The elfish ears, the mischievous smile that told you she shouldn't be trusted with sharp objects and money. She had freckles across her nose and under her eyes, with dirty blonde hair. Because of the fact Hermes is her father, she can run incredibly fast, and is often the messenger of the group if two people are in a fight.

"Pizza's here," said Andrea. We quickly opened the box and began to eat. I looked over the half-wall that divides the eating room and the skating area. I saw one of my female enemies from school. She's my ex-girlfriend, and her name is Gwendolyn Shapiro.

"_Ew,"_ I said distastefully as I sat back down.

"What is it?" inquired my friend Brianna Rivera. She's the younger sister of my best friend Hunter, and she is the daughter of Poseidon. She's one year younger than me, and is thirteen years old.

"I just saw Gwen," I told them.

"Shapiro?" Rosa asked in a disgusting tone. I nodded.

Rosa and Gwendolyn used to be great friends. They were still friends while Gwen and I were dating, but when I began to like Rosa and we started dating, Gwen became…different. Rosa and I were still friends with her for a bit, but then she called Rosa a slutty whore, and we instantly hated her. Rosa went to the Guidance Counselor on her, and now they're not even allowed within ten feet of each other.

"If anything," Rosa said, "I hope _she's_ not the female demigod we're looking for."

"If she were the female demigod, I'd say she's the daughter of the worst minor god ever." Rosa smiled and rested her head on my shoulder.

My friend, Melanie Green, a daughter of Apollo, picked up the demigod tracker and skated out of her seat.

"I'm gonna try finding these demigods," she said. She skated out of the eating area, her black hair flowing behind her.

"I think we should go with her," Hunter, Brianna's older brother, suggested. All of us looked at each other.

"Okay," I agreed.

We all sat up, and rollerblading out of the dining area.

When we decided to stop rollerblading, we sat down at an eating table again. We decided to just wait until the demigod tracker would beep loudest, since that's what it does. As Perseus said, the demigod tracker seemed to beep loudest when a girl passed by, but also when two separate boys passed. We became suspicious about one of the boys, and without making it too obvious, we followed him around. Luckily he didn't seem to notice.

At one point, the boy joined Gwen and some other boy at a table. We sat distantly from them, but not too far away. We were trying not to look like stalkers, though we technically were stalking him. I turned the volume of the demigod tracker down a bit. It was beeping a lot ever since he sat down with Gwen and the other boy.

I wondered…could Gwen could be a demigod? It was a possibility but…I didn't want one of my worst enemies to be a demigod. I flashed back to last year, when I figured out our three worst enemies from school, Heather Thompson, Jack Robinson and Trevor Young turned out to be demigods. We weren't exactly happy about it. Heather is a demigod daughter of Dionysus, while Jack and Trevor are the demigod sons of Hephaestus and Ares.

"Guys," Dmitri said, "I think those three are the demigods…_including_ Gwen." Rosa glared at him, but she looked like she could agree.

"Well…if they are the demigods, how are we getting them out of here?" I asked.

"Let's wait until this place closes," Olivia advised. "Then, we'll take 'em."

I listened intently to the conversation the three supposed-demigods were having.

"─upset that this is almost over," said one of the boys. This one had color changing eyes like Rosa's, but his didn't change as much. He had dark hair, which wasn't black, but wasn't exactly brown either. He appeared to be younger than Gwen and the other boy, but not by much. He might've been Brianna's age.

"We've been here for three hours, Spencer," laughed Gwen, the only one of the three I recognized. The guy who I took to be Spencer looked over his shoulders, towards the area where people enter. He made a face of disgust.

"Ms. Silva is here," he scowled.

"What is _she_ doing here?" asked the other boy. This one was black hair and dark eyes, so he looked sort of like Benjamin. However, this guy had more color in his face, as opposed to Ben, who was naturally pale.

"I don't know," said Spencer. "Maybe she's picking up a child she brought here?" He suggested. Gwen and the boy exchanged glances and lifted their shoulders as if to say,_ I dunno._

When the rollerblading place began to close, we followed Gwen and the two boys out of the entrance. I wondered how she knew them. Maybe over the internet, or they were her cousins. If they really were demigods, I'd find it interesting that _they_ grouped together, too.

When I say, _too_, I mean that, there were apparently lots of demigods attending my school in Halifax, Maplewood Middle School. First, it started with my three enemies, Heather, Jack and Trevor. Then, all of my friends and I turned out to be demigods. It would be interesting if they too would be demigods.

As Gwen, Spencer, and the other boy whose name I didn't know walked around the corner, Hunter, Dmitri, Benjamin and I pulled them back. They started kicking and screaming.

"What are you doi─Ethan?" Gwen looked at me with murderous eyes.

"We'll explain later," Rosa told them, looking at Gwen like a week-old cheeseburger. "But now, you guys have to come with us."

"Why would _anyone_," tested Gwen, "want to go _anywhere_, with a bitch like you?" I could tell Rosa was about to punch her. Rosa stepped forward, and almost threw her arm, but I got in between them and separated them.

"Calm down," I told them. "Gwen, that was unnecessary."

We heard the sound of the ringing bells above the doors of the entrance to the rollerblading rink. The Ms. Silva woman that Spencer was talking about walked out. I casually glanced at her as she walked by.

"Fine," said Gwendolyn. "But I'm still not going anywhere with Rosa, let alone Ethan."

I gave her one of my famous glares. Then, I noticed that Ms. Silva still hadn't left us. She was standing not even ten feet away.

"Um, hello…?" I greeted. She bent herself backwards as if doing a bridge─at least I think that's what it was called─like in gymnastics. Strangely, I had never seen an adult do it besides gymnastic teachers. All of a sudden, arms broke through the sides of her shirt─no, not arms─they were fuzzy and long. They were…like a spider's legs.

Her head spun around upwards, and her shirt and pants melted into her now fuzzy skin.

Rosa and Olivia screamed. Rosa; she was scared of spiders for as long as I could remember, I just didn't know why. Olivia; since her mother is Athena, who cursed Arachne to turn into a spider. All of the spiders descend from Arachne, and they are after _anyone_ who is related to Athena. I wondered if this was Arachne.

As if reading my mind, the spider woman said, "I am the daughter of Arachne, demigods. And because of the fact that you are the smelly creature you are, I must─" Before she could finish, Gwendolyn ran off screaming. I would've laughed if I weren't in the situation I was.

I pulled out my sword that I keep with me whenever I feel I'll need it. Luckily, it can transform into any small object I wish, such as a pencil or a glue stick, so I'm not carrying around a heavy sword.

I charged Arachne and slashed at her with my sword. One of her spider legs fell off, but a new and stronger one took its place. I ran on her left side with Ellie on her right as we were both slashing off her legs, thinking it would help and her body would just fall to the ground and wither. However, as it happened before, more legs just replaced her chopped off legs. I noticed she was growing into an enormous spider.

Meanwhile, Rosa and Olivia cowered on the other side of the building. I rolled my eyes at their silliness.

Benjamin opened a crevice on the pavement of the parking lot cement which burned hellfire. Before Arachne could fall in, she spread out her spider's legs and broke her fall. He tried widening the crevice, but it didn't work very much.

I looked around to see what everyone else was doing. The ground was beginning to shake, so I knew Hunter and Brianna were trying to make earthquakes. I tried summoning lightning bolts at will.

Suddenly, I felt something fuzzy against my feet. For a second, I thought it was Arachne's spider legs, but when I looked, it wasn't. A vine was moving across my feet─not just any type of vine─a grape vine. It swayed and slithered across the pavement. I noticed suddenly that the vines were wrapping around Arachne. They began choking her. When she was about to die, they loosened a little bit. Then, the vines caught on fire, and Arachne perished.

When the brightness of the fire died, the vines were black and withered and, well, burnt. I looked at from where the vines were coming from and gasped.

My demigod enemies, Trevor Young, Jack Robinson and Heather Thompson stood there. Vines were growing around the daughter of Dionysus and towards the now dead body of the giant spider queen. Fire danced along Jack's nimble fingers. Trevor sat nearby on a beautiful brown horse with giant wings─a Pegasus.

"You're welcome," sneered Trevor after a silence. She pulled a small flask out of her pocket and began to drink the alcoholic beverage─typical Heather. As a daughter of Dionysus, she made bad choices in school because her father is the god of wine and ecstasy. I guess it made sense that she was able to control grapevines because of the fact she inherits control over the domain of her divine parent, which is Dionysus, as I said.

Jack's father, Hephaestus, is the god of fire, so it made sense that he was the one who lit Heather's vines on fire. I wondered if she was mad about that and was going to try making wine out of it.

"We were handling it fine," Olivia grumbled.

"Obviously not," explained Heather. "I summoned freakin' vines and they killed that spider in seconds."

"_With_ the help of my fire," said Jack. Heather rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she retorted. She looked at the Pegasus. She and Trevor nodded at each other. She and Heather whistled, and in less than five seconds, five other pegasi of different shapes, sizes and colors flew over the nearby forest and landed next to the brown one.

"Pick one and hop on," said Heather, climbing onto the Pegasus in which Trevor sat, wrapping her arms around him. If they were dating or not, I wasn't sure, but they seemed romantically involved with each other at the moment. "I'm hungry, tired, and you're lucky I convinced Trevor and Jack to save you anyways."

I did as she told. I ended up sitting on a black Pegasus named Black Beauty with Rosa. I recognized it as a Pegasus I had met while training how to ride them that belonged to one of Rosa's half-sisters. Rosa wrapped her arms around me in the same style as Heather did with Trevor.

"Gia to Institoúto!" Trevor chanted in Greek, which translated to: _To the Institute!_

Instantly, all of the pegasi began flapping their wings and kicking their feet, and soared over the forest and into the night sky.

**A/N:** I hoped you like the first chapter, because there's more to come! I hope you like the sequel just as much as the first installment!

**ANSWER THESE CHAPTER ONE QUESTIONS:**

**One:** Why do you think the book is titled what it is?

**Two:** Do you have high expectations for the book? Yes or no?

**Three:** Can you guess the immortal parentage of the three demigods?

**Four:** Are you excited for more?


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm sorry if this chapter jumps into the story too quickly, but I failed at trying to find inspiration. Hopefully their quest will not start until the fifth or sixth chapter, but this kind of jumps into the story quickly; _very _quickly. Well, sorry for the spoiler with the fact that they go on a quest, but that's expected in this book series, right? Well, anyways, onto the chapter!

**CHAPTER TWO**

**F**lying a Pegasus was easy from the training I had. However, I hadn't ridden one and so long, so I was a little bit afraid. At least I was doing better than Gwendolyn, who was doing her best to not kick, scream or cry, because I knew that if she did that, she'd be thrown off.

I looked over at the two mysterious boys Gwen was with. I still hadn't known the name of the one that looked a little bit more like Ben. Spencer seemed about Brianna's age, but otherwise, Gwen and the Benjamin-Look-Alike appeared my age. Gods, it was annoying to not know the boy's name.

Eventually, while flying in the sky, I realized something. Why wasn't my father blasting Ben, Hunter or Brianna out of the sky? They were the children of Zeus' two brothers, Hades and Poseidon. I guess because Ellie and I were in the sky with them, we were friends with them, and we're Zeus' offspring.

We flew elegantly through the air, for at least ten minutes. I saw that Heather was looking down at the ground below. Finally, she said,

"There's a Burton's. Let's stop there."

I remembered what Heather said about being hungry.

"Are we seriously stopping for food?" inquired Hunter.

"Totally," Heather said. I rolled my eyes jokingly. Trevor said a few words in Ancient Greek and the pegasi began flying downwards. I looked at the time on my cell phone. It was 10:13. I wondered what people would think about a bunch of kids on flying horses descending from the sky. Then I remembered Perseus telling me about a magical veil that separates human eyes from the magical world. They'll see us as something else, I just didn't know what.

We gently flew down into the parking lot, and Jack told the pegasi to wait for our call. They snorted and flew off into the sky.

"So," I said. "I guess we're eating at Burton's."

The meal was overall good. Heather used a fake ID to drink alcohol. They didn't believe her at first, and even when they knew the ID was fake she told them she had a hormone growth disorder, hypopituitarism, and told them she was really a much older age. I couldn't believe they fell for it. Probably gave ideas to nearby teenage punks.

Gwen and Rosa sat as furthest away as possible. I wondered if they'd ever be friends again.

I learned that the boy who looked like Benjamin is named Christian Cunningham. It made me happy that I didn't have to call him 'the boy' or 'the Benjamin-Look-Alike' or 'the boy with dark hair' anymore.

I wondered how weird it must've looked to have a bunch of teenagers at Burton's. When the bill came, I was frightened for a second, but Andrea pulled out money from her pocket. I wondered if it was fake or real; most likely fake since she wouldn't carry that much money around. She has the ability to make things look different to mortal eyes─on our quest last year, most of the money we were getting was thanks to Andrea for cutting up small pieces of paper and making it look like real money.

When we paid the bill and left, Jack summoned the pegasi again. I saddled my horse and we soared back into the air again, the stars spreading out before me and the wind ripping through my shirt.

Rosa quickly fell asleep on my back. Only a few of us were awake─Me, Trevor, Heather, and Christian. At one point, I noticed Heather and Trevor looking at each other, as if having a telepathic conversation. Finally, Trevor carefully reached into his pocket, while still carefully holding onto the Pegasus' neck with his other hand to ensure he wouldn't fall. He pulled out the Institute's teleportation device─an oval shaped piece of technology that has the ability to teleport somebody to the Institute of Demigods. Perseus gave me one the first day at the Institute. I had only seen it work on doors. I didn't know why he was pulling it out now.

As we approached an opening in a cloud, Trevor threw the teleportation device in the opening, and there was a bright flash of light. Every Pegasus came to a halt.

In the middle of the air, a long, golden hallway stretched in front of us─the entrance to the Institute. The oval shaped device reappeared in Trevor's hand. I didn't know why he didn't do this earlier─maybe he had to find the right cloud or something. Christian looked shocked and scared.

"It's okay," Trevor told him. "You'll understand soon enough." Every Pegasus began to fly again, down the golden hallway. I didn't know why they couldn't do this back at the rollerblading place and use the device on the door. Maybe the Pegasus' were too tall to walk through.

Towards the end of the golden hallway, I noticed the Christian was asleep. I realized he had been knocked out, just as I was on my first time in the golden hallway. Perseus had told me that the whole 'fainting before seeing the Institute' only happened to new-comers, and because of that, I was able to stay awake. I didn't know why people had to faint in order to see the Institute, though.

At the end of the golden hallway, a door opened up to reveal the Institute of Demigods in front of me.

Imagine a giant school that looked like an Ancient Greek building, with torches out front and several temples scattered around. A large banquet area sat to my left shoulder, and on my right, a giant stepping-stone path that led up to the entrance of the school. The pegasi flew up, higher and higher, and then I noticed that there was a large window open─a place where the pegasi could fly though. We flew through the giant window which led to the school infirmary.

Heather, Trevor and I put Gwen, Spencer and the boy on some of the infirmary beds. Perseus suddenly appeared from the shadows with one of the other headmasters─Jason.

"I see you have returned," Perseus said, looking at Heather and Trevor. "Ethan. Congratulations on finding the three demigods with your friends."

"We only assumed these are the right demigods," I told him.

"They are," said Jason, like it was obvious. "First of all, they smell like demigods, and second, they wouldn't be able to get into the Institute if they weren't. Besides, our school is hidden in earth. We're pretty hard to find without using the transporter."

"Oh," I said. Perseus and Jason nodded. I wasn't exactly happy about me being right with who the demigods were. I was fine with Spencer and the boy because I had nothing against them, but Gwen─she was mean. Maybe she was the daughter of Pheme, goddess of Rumor and Gossip. I wasn't sure.

"I suppose I shall transport you and your friends to your dormitories," said Perseus. He waved his hands, and my vision went black.

When I woke up, sunlight soaked in through the windows of the Zeus Dormitory. It was a giant room that had a Greco-Roman theme, with pillars and carved images of lightning bolts. Storm clouds gathered at the ceiling, producing the thunder I always heard and liked in my dorm.

When I sat up, I almost hit my head on the ceiling─a lovely way to start the day.

Ever since Ellie and I became head-counselors together, we've been completely in charge of our Dormitory, sort of like leaders on teams. As head-counselors, we got to choose the order of our classes, where we sat at lunch, and all of that. I looked around in the other beds when I realized they were empty besides Ellie's. Perseus had delayed the opening for a day, so everyone would be coming tomorrow. I wondered if he did that purposely so we could give Gwen, Christian and Spencer a tour.

I went to breakfast after getting dressed. I went to the indoor dining room, since it was raining outside. The dining room was a large room that had Greek columns spread out everywhere with braziers that burned different colored fires every five seconds. I sat at the Zeus table, but before I did, I realized it wasn't just me, Ellie, friends and the three demigods we'd rescued last night who were here─all the other counselors were here too. Maybe Perseus always had the counselors here ahead of time. Of my friends, the only people who were counselors were Hunter, Rosa, Benjamin, and Ellie and I. I guess Perseus didn't have a problem with my friends who weren't counselors being here, since he didn't send them back home. Besides, we saved the three demigods last night.

Perseus walked in with the other headmasters, walked over to the head table, and announced,

"You may sit wherever you want for today, but you must pay attention and try not talking while I am." Ellie and I looked at each other and grinned. There were plenty of open seats for the rest of our friends. I looked over at all my other friends, and I had a pretty good view of them since my dormitory's table, along with Hera's was at the very front of the room, right in front of the head table. I noticed all of my friends already coming. I noticed that the twin daughters of Hera, Jessica and Juliet Phillips were sitting alone, since they liked to remain outcasts. Otherwise, they had friends at the Institute of Demigods; they just weren't counselors for their dorms.

I noticed Gwen, Christian and Spencer sitting at the head table with Perseus and the headmasters. I flashed back to last year when I had to sit there since my friends and I didn't know who our godly parents were which is something that's been rare for fifty years now.

I wondered if Perseus contacted their parents or if they knew who their immortal parents were. Gwen always told me that she had no father, but I didn't know what Christian and Spencer's immortal parent was, mom or dad. All I knew was that they were the children of minor gods.

"Attention, counselors," Perseus shouted. "I have several announcements to make. First of all, you might be wondering why some demigods who aren't counselors are here." Everyone started mumbling and agreeing.

"It is because they have rescued these three children of the minor gods; Gwendolyn Shapiro," he said, gesturing to Gwen, "Christian Cunningham, and Spencer Underwood!" Everyone seemed incredibly bored, but forced a smile.

"Anyway," said Perseus, "it is time for the annual titling process!"

Titling is when we figure out which godly parent is the father or mother of a demigod. Their symbol and name appears in your palm when you have been titled. My friends and I were the first demigods in nearly fifty years to have to be titled, since the gods were supposed to tell the mortals of their existence so they could be sent to the Institute of Demigods. I don't know why our mortal parents weren't informed of which gods they fell in love with. They only told them that Greek mythology exists and that we'd have to be sent to the Institute of Demigods.

Perseus waved his hands, and white smoke gathered. Three images appeared in front of Gwen, Christian and Spencer─a woman and two men, who I assumed were the mortal parents of the three demigods.

"Hello Nancy," Perseus greeted to Gwendolyn's mother, who I had met from the time where I was dating Gwen. "Good morning Lawrence and David." They all said Good Morning to Perseus, so obviously they were used to Hermessaging, which was what Perseus was doing right now.

"You'll be happy to know that your children are safely at the Institute of Demigods and away from harm," Perseus told them. Gwen's mother, Nancy whispered 'Thank the gods' while Lawrence and David, the mortal fathers of Christian and Spencer, I assumed.

"But now we must know who their divine parent is, so Nancy…?"

"Her father told me that he was Helios," said Gwen's mother, revealing her immortal parent. I looked over at the long, minor god table, where all of the demigod children of the minor gods sat. A few kids cheered, so I assumed they were children of Helios.

"Hail Gwendolyn Shapiro," announced Perseus, "daughter of Helios, god of the sun." Perseus whispered something into her ear, she nodded, and left the Headmaster's eating table. She walked over to where the supposed children of Helios were sitting. They made room for her, and she sat down.

"Lawrence, if you please," Theseus, one of the headmasters said.

"She said she was Nyx," Lawrence told him, "goddess of night." The same process continued with Christian, as he sat down with his fellow half brothers and sisters, and the images of Lawrence and Nancy dissipated. Christian's siblings were like the inverse copies of the Helios kids, with much darker hair and eyes.

Spencer turned out to be a son of Hecate, and I could see the resemblance between him and his siblings─the same color changing eyes and dark hair, plus the light complexion.

Gwen, Christian and Spencer looked relatively uncomfortable. They seemed to understand now that the Greek gods exist, but they still seemed a bit freaked out about it. I don't even think they had a tour of the school yet.

After breakfast the next day, when every student was supposed to show up, Ellie and I led our siblings to our morning classes. It started off with Pegasus riding, taught by Aubrey Caufman, daughter of Aphrodite. She seemed a bit too distracted by her mirror and makeup, but she let on with the lessons.

My next class was archery which was mainly led by the Apollo cabin. I know, you're probably wondering why some demigods teach the classes. But they only get special privileges like that if they get good grades and show how badly they want to teach. I didn't know how Aubrey Caufman got the opportunity to teach Pegasus riding.

The classes had been completely modified since last year. I wasn't sure if Perseus and the headmasters did it every year or not. Last year, the day was split up into thirds. For a third of the day, you'd learn how to use your powers, for another third you'd learn battle strategies and techniques, and for the last third, you'd learn about monsters and how to fight them.

But now, there were much more classes, all incredibly different except for the few they kept. Of course we had breakfast, lunch, and dinner, but now we had classes such as Pegasus riding, weapon making, archery, et cetera.

The Institute of Demigods felt a lot less lonely then it seemed yesterday. Yesterday, only head-counselors were supposed to be here, but since my friends and I got the three demigods, we were allowed here too. Now, every student was here.

I even got to see my half-siblings, Skylar, Maddie, Amanda, Jeffery, Ashlynn, Steven…what I found interesting was that my dad was known best for his love affairs in mythology, yet somehow Aphrodite, the mother of my girlfriend and goddess of love, brewed up more children than him. And what I wondered was how she managed to have so many kids so close in age…how quickly did it take her to fall in love?

But there were at least nine Aphrodite kids, not including Rosa. I remembered the names of Rosa's half-siblings─Seth Peterson, Vincent Russo, Maci Rumble, Leann Price, Ricky Flannery, Aubrey Caufman, the twins Bristol and Zachary Collins─and Isabel Porter, one of the nicer Aphrodite girls whose personality was a bit closer to Rosa's. Rosa and Isabel seemed to be the only children of Aphrodite who weren't completely focused on their physical appearance.

It was nice to meet the siblings of my friends. Most of them were very nice. I got to know Nicole Marks, Andrea's half-sister, a bit better, and she told me that I had officially became one of her friends, that, if someone was insulting me, she'd hit them upside the head with a shovel. I laughed at that.

As I failed at archery, one of Melanie's half-sister's, Kendra DelaCruz, tried helping me, and despite being ten years old, her tips were at least a little bit useful, despite the fact that it didn't help my archery skills one bit.

The day passed by rather quickly than expected. I felt something strange was going to happen soon, I just didn't know what.

That night, I had a strange dream, which confirmed my suspicions of weird things going on. I couldn't remember much of it.

All I remember is falling through darkness, feeling like a feather, than feeling like I was being crushed by rocks on my ribs and fat baseball fans sitting on top of me. It was almost unbearable. I almost couldn't breathe.

Then, the dream shifted.

I was on an island, and dark clouds swirled around it. Instantaneously, I was sucked in. Faces of my enemies and monsters and my worst fears appeared, and the darkness enclosed on me, threatening to engulf me.

I woke up, gasping, sweating and screaming.

**A/N:** Ooh! I wonder what's going to happen. Oh, wait…I'm the author. Well, whatever. Anyways, please review! And trust me, I don't care if you flame me, 'cause I still get the same satisfaction as a review, and your just giving me harsh criticism! Besides, flames will be used to cook my ramen. :D.

**ANSWER THESE CHAPTER TWO QUESTIONS:**

**What do you think the dream was about?**

**Did you enjoy meeting other characters?**

**Did you expect Helios, Nyx and Hecate to be the parents of Gwen, Christian and Spencer? If so, which clues gave them away?**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: **Don't you just love me so much for making you wait for an update? YOU DESERVED IT, BITCHEZZ. XD; just kidding. But seriously, I was very upset, and still am. Why? I'm not proud of the fact that I see my story getting so much traffic and not getting reviews. I ask you very kindly for them. Now, could we try for 100? Or is that too much to ask? BTW, the answer is 'no'. I have seen my hits. I get, on average, more than 400 a day. And I allow anonymous reviews. Therefore, I can receive around 400 reviews a day. 100 is not a lot to ask. Oh, and I would love you all forever and ever if every person reading reviewed, whether it be positive or not. Ask me questions; I'll answer them on here. Tell me that I'm a good author, and I'll cry and then give you a big shout-out, and put you on my favorite authors list. Ask me to R&R your story, and I will (as long as it appeals to me.). Ask me to beta your story, and I will, possibly. Heck, ask me to read an original story of yours, send it on over, and I will. Tell me I suck, and I'll not take it against you (well, actually I will, but that's not important...). Just please, please, please use proper English. I'm not going to take you seriously if you write: _plz reed mi stry nd rvew et 2. _I'm honestly not sure what I just wrote there...well, anyways, please enjoy this next chapter and **PLEASE** review!

**CHAPTER THREE**

**I** went to breakfast with the rest of my dorm mates and sat down at my normal Zeus table. I thought I wouldn't be able to eat after the dream I had the night before, but I turned out much more hungry then I thought.

Ellie looked at me concerned. "Why are you eating so quickly?" She asked.

I slowed my eating pace. "I didn't know I was eating incredibly quickly."

"Okay," Ellie smiled. I smiled back. We got along rather decently; not like you see in most siblings. We didn't understand why other siblings couldn't get along. Of course, in certain occasions, we acted as other brothers and sisters normally did, insulting each other jokingly.

After breakfast, when I was at Sword classes, Perseus' voice boomed over the intercom. "The following people must please report to the office: Ethan St. Cloud," I began to head inside as he called my name along with some others, "Elizabeth St. Cloud, Hunter Rivera, Brianna Rivera and Benjamin Rich." I noticed he was calling over all the recent children of the Big Three gods; Zeus, god of the sky, my father; Poseidon, god of the seas and water; and Hades, god of the Underworld. When I got to the office, Brianna and Hunter were already there, but Benjamin wasn't, while Ellie was trailing behind me by only a few feet.

When Ben arrived, I didn't notice it before, but Gwen, Christian and Spencer were in the office, sitting on a couch.

"We have a favor to ask of you," one of the headmasters, Orpheus, told us.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We would like you to give these three demigods tours."

"Didn't you do it yesterday?" asked Ellie.

"We spent too much time explaining yesterday," Jason explained.

Ben grumbled, "Fine." The headmasters glared at him.

"We shall split you up into groups," Headmaster Theseus told us.

_Please don't pair me up with Gwen_, I thought. _Please don't pair me up with Gwen._

Perseus, my half-brother, was giving me strange looks, so I put on my best innocent face. As an immortal, he seemed to have the ability to read my thoughts. Plus, he was my half-brother. He probably had the same facial expressions I did when I didn't want someone to be my partner or something like that.

"Ethan and Elizabeth," Headmaster Heracles called. "You'll give…" he looked carefully at the three demigods.

"Spencer," Perseus said, winking at me. "They'll give Spencer a tour."

I sighed with relief, but silently to cover it up. Gwendolyn rolled her eyes. I mouthed the words, _Thank you_, to Perseus and he mentally said to me, _You're welcome_, which startled me a bit. Spencer stood up off the couch.

"C'mon Spencer," I said. "It's tour time."

I showed Spencer all the different areas of the school, whether it was the Hospital wing or the dining pavilion. Ellie did most of the explaining while I led him everywhere. Eventually, I showed him the Artemis cabin.

"How come she doesn't have a dorm?" Spencer asked.

"Because she doesn't have children," Ellie explained, "she doesn't have any children, and therefore doesn't have a dorm. The group of Huntresses that attend to Artemis stay in here when they come here, but─"

"Artemis has a group of Hunters?"

"Yeah," I told him. "They're a band of immortal teenagers who have to swear off romantic love forever, but they're immortal. They accompany Artemis on her hunts. I don't really know much about them, since I only figured out I was a demigod a year ago."

"Your dad is Zeus, right?" Spencer inquired. Ellie and I nodded.

"So…my mom is a goddess?"

"You seem to be taking it awfully calmly," Ellie noticed. "But yes, your mom is Hecate, as we learned yesterday."

"So what does that mean?" Spencer demanded. "Do I have special powers, or─"

"Well," I interrupted, "most demigods appear to have powers. Ellie and I can control lightning and electricity, and our dad is the god of lightning. Hecate is the goddess of magic, right? That means you probably have control over magic. Demigods only control things that relate to their divine parents sphere of control─for instance, a child of Demeter being able to control vines and plants." Spencer nodded.

"I get it." He said.

Ellie and I continued the tour, showing him the armory and such.

"Every demigod needs a weapon," Ellie told him. She walked over to a table where a bunch of different weapons lay─swords, bow and arrows, daggers and even guns. He picked up a flamethrower, but hesitantly put it back down when Ellie explained the dangers of it. Then, he went for a dark-black bow, which had a bunch of Greek symbols on it.

"I like this," Spencer said. "I had archery lessons as a kid. I've always been good at it."

"Tell Perseus the next time you see him," I instructed. "He'll officially let you adopt the weapon."

Finally, we showed him the minor god dorms after showing him the dorms for the Olympian gods. Perseus told us to show him the Olympian dorms in case he ever needed to find us. The minor god dorms were in a completely different section of the school, and this area was _much_ larger, since there was more minor gods then there were Olympians.

Luckily, the names of the gods were written on the doors, so it didn't take long before Ellie, Spencer and I found the Hecate dorm. It had two purple torches burning on either side of the door. I knocked, and a boy about fifteen opened the door.

"Hello Spencer," he greeted. He looked at me and Ellie with a confused look. "And you are…?"

"We were just giving Spencer a tour," I told the boy. "I'm Ethan St. Cloud, and this is my twin sister Ellie. We're children of Zeus."

The boy shook our hands and introduced himself as Jeremy Woodward. We met some of the other dorm members, but they're names blended together and I didn't remember much names. I remembered a Phil and a May-Belle, but that was all I could remember and there was _much_ more children than just three. The inside of the dorm was pretty cool. Spellbooks cluttered desks and magical items floated around the room, while braziers were in every corner, changing different colored fire. There was a giant crystal ball in the Counselor Bedroom. Greek writing was imprinted on the walls, and words occasionally floated out of books and spun around the room, and I realized they were spells. A cauldron burned over purple fire, and ingredients poured themselves in. I wondered what the cauldron was cooking. There was a beeping sound, like a microwave.

Spencer's half-brother, Jeremy, walked over to the cauldron and chanted a spell. Instantly his eyes flashed a dark purple color, and thick smoke rose rapidly from the green bubbling liquid that filled the cauldron.

When the smoke cleared, there was no change.

"What was that about?" I asked.

Ignoring me, Jeremy continued chanting softly. He raised his hands, and out of the bubbling green liquid rose a bowl of spaghetti, and no, the green liquid wasn't covering it.

"All of that," Ellie spat, "for a bowl of pasta? Is Hecate incredibly dramatic or something?"

The demigod children of Hecate turned to face her, and their eyes flashed purple. They all said a spell: _Perfabi Legatio_, it sounded, and my twin sister disappeared in a flash of light.

"Where did you send her?" I asked. Eight pairs of eyes turned to look at me.

"Only to the Headmaster Dormitory," explained one of them. "Would you like to walk out, or be transported out?"

I thought about that. "Will it hurt if I'm transported out?" I only asked because I felt tired and lazy at the moment, and didn't feel like walking back to the Headmaster Dormitory.

"Not at all," said another. All of their eyes flashed purple, but then one said,

"Wait! We should let Spencer try." That idea didn't exactly sound appetizing to me, since Spencer had barely been trained yet. I brought that up to them, and I hoped Spencer didn't think I meant that he wasn't a powerful demigod.

"Ethan's right," said Phil.

"I agree," added another.

"We'll just do it," May-Belle said.

All of their eyes flashed purple, once again, and I assumed this was what happened every time they were casting spells. It explained Spencer's constant changing of eye color, and the fact that they sometimes appeared purple, but was Spencer really casting spells when his eyes changed that color? He couldn't be doing it on purpose, since he didn't know yet he was a demigod, but what if he was accidentally casting spells? What if he was causing serious problems around the world?  
"_Perfabi Legatio_," the children of Hecate chanted. I had a slight burning sensation, but nothing painful, as promised. The last I saw was the Dormitory of Hecate becoming a blur of colors and fading to black. Within seconds, my vision came into focus, and I was standing in the Headmaster Dormitory, a light bouncing off the walls, so I knew I must've appeared in a flash of light.

Ellie looked surprise by my appearance, because she jumped back and almost hit her head on a book shelf.

"We finished the tour," I told the Headmasters.

"We sort of assumed," said Headmaster Orpheus.

"You may head on to your present class," Perseus told me. "You're second-in-command, Madison, has been watching over, but you'll be taking over as soon as your presence is spotted by your half-siblings."

I smiled, and Ellie and I walked to our next class.

The rest of the day passed by slowly; which was unusual. Most of the time at the Institute of Demigods, I had so much fun training that the day passed in the blink of an eye. But for some reason, this day didn't.

At lunch time, I looked at all of my other friends, sitting with their half-siblings. Of the Olympians, it appeared Aphrodite had the most demigod children, which wasn't surprising, though I was in the Zeus Dormitory, and Zeus was known for his love affairs in Greek mythology. I guess Aphrodite has just more time in her day. I sighed and looked at my other friends tables.

At the Hades table, where my friend Benjamin sat, was his half siblings Adrienne Webster, Edgar Yates, Katherine Doyle, Draco Goodman and Pandora McCormick.

Nearby was the Hermes table. Andrea, Ben's girlfriend sat there, along with her siblings, Nicole Marks, their senior counselor, Cedric Dawson, Carmen Blackwell, Logan Parker, Ryan Jefferson and Keith Vincent.

At the Dionysus table where Heather sat, I looked at her half-siblings. I remembered only two of them, however, the Ryan siblings. They were born less than nine months apart, and their names were Patrick and Seamus.

Melanie Green, my friend who's a daughter of Apollo, was with her siblings Kendra DelaCruz, Adam Turner, Timothy Bennett, Melody González, and Harmony Keyes.

The Artemis table sat unoccupied next to the Apollo table. Artemis has no children, but has hunters, who are her group of handmaidens who accompany Artemis on her hunts. The Hunters were said to be arriving in a few days or so, according to the headmasters. One of them was Clare Redstone, who I had met last year. She has red hair and blue eyes, and she acted somewhat cold to me, as all Hunters did, so I nicknamed her Clare Redhead. I only knew of several other Hunters, but there were about twenty. There was a girl named Ivy, an Ella and a Calliope.

The Demeter table, where my friend Dmitri Gardner sat, was occupied by Joshua O'Hare, Miranda Richardson, Kimberly Edwards and Lillian Jones, whom everyone called Lily.

Off to the right of the Demeter table was the Ares table. My somewhat frenemy Trevor Young sat there along with his siblings, which I only remembered three of: Roxanne Whitman, Bryan Conroy and Alexis Shea. Otherwise, the rest I didn't remember, but there were _plenty_ of Ares kids for this school.

Athena only had three children sitting at her honorary table, which was my friend Olivia, Dmitri's girlfriend, and her siblings Sophia Campbell and Cody Fisher.

The Poseidon table was where my two friends, the Rivera siblings Hunter and Brianna sat. Their half-siblings were Lindsey Ahearn, Ryan Tranter and Eric Gaetano.

As I said, Hera only had two twin daughters, Jessica and Juliet Phillips, whom she'd given birth to not by being un-loyal to Zeus, but by peacock blood. Long story short, I'll try making this quick. Basically Hera saw all the demigods growing up to be amazing heroes, and finally, even though she hates all demigods, decided to have her own. To avoid cheating on Zeus, she told a peacock to get leaves from a Cypress tree. When it returned with the leaves, she put a magic spell on them, and she slit her arm and golden ichor fell onto the leaves. The peacock then ate the leaves upon Hera's request, and she slit the stomach of the peacock, and out came Jessica and Juliet. Not being able to stand seeing the slit body of a peacock, Hera gave the peacock to Apollo for healing, despite him being the offspring of Zeus and Leto, another woman who Zeus cheated on Hera with.

I looked over at the Hephaestus table where Jack Robinson sat. He had two siblings: Donna Cross, an eleven-year-old and Aaron Lee, who couldn't be any older than ten.

Then, I glanced over at the long minor god table, where all of the demigod children of non-Olympian parents sat. They had to sit at one, outstretched table instead of individual tables like we Olympian children had, I guess because there are so many minor gods.

I noticed that Gwendolyn, Christian and Spencer looked shaken, wide-eyed with the fright, as if they had a terrible nightmare.

I shook it off. Demigods often got nightmares about monsters, but we only got scared as opposed to most other teenagers because those monsters _exist_.

Class by class, the sun slowly went down and it was finally time to go to bed. I went back to my dorm, Ellie right by my shoulder as we led our half-siblings back to sleep.

When all the lights were out, I crawled back under the covers, and drifted off into a blissfully dreamless sleep.

**A/N:** So, yeah, basically I just told you about all the characters. I already had all of them planned out, but I needed to fit them in the story somehow. Don't worry, there are more characters to come, of course, and the ones already mention will impact the story eventually. I hope you enjoyed it, because there are much more surprises to fill you in on. Plus, I hate when I'm writing a fanfiction and I lose interest. It…time to make up a word…_angrifies_ me. Yes, I am angrified when I get bored with a fanfic and almost quit. Plus, I have a whole lot of different ideas for other stories in mind. By the way, check out my fictionpress account! I have stories there! The link is on my profile. And check out some of my friends, FatalDawn (Adrienne, whom Brianna is based on) and XxxTaylorxxX (Rosa is based on her; she's my girlfriend :D). BTW, my friends, I'm sorry if I don't mention you! I can't think right now…XD. Anyways, I'm writing several series' right now: The Lancaster Series, based on Egyptian mythology, The Troubles of Hunter García, a boy who possesses telekinesis after a lab accident involving his friends, The Resistance Trilogy, which I'm writing with my friend Kianna. It's about these friends who get struck by lightning and turn magical. XD. I'm also working on series' such as The Elementalist Journals, about people who can control the Elements, the Gemini Diaries, about a country hidden in Greece named Illumina who is under attack by their neighboring country, Illumnia, and the attack is led by Dictator Cerbatan. I might write sequels to stories…maybe I already have a sequel for Ethan St. Cloud. O: Anyways, answer these Chapter Three questions:

**Do you think I should've introduced characters more slowly and more spaced out?**

**Why do you think Gwen, Christian and Spencer look frightened?**

**Did you think that some chapter parts were unnecessary, such as the tour? If so, why and what part?**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N:** New Chapter! Please review guys, this is getting somewhat annoying. Imagine every time you don't review…that's another week I don't update! O: That'd be horrible, right? Yeah. So, review. I apologize if this chapter is short, but I was beginning to get bored, and that's not a good sign if I get bored with something I'm writing. It usually means I'll end up quitting. But, I want to actually finish this…so I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's going to be getting real good soon!

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**E**llie talks very loudly and clearly in her sleep: _Mommy, the sweater is on the octopus!_

After I couldn't get back to sleep, I decided to look around the Institute of Demigods. Technically, nobody was supposed to do that, but if I was to get caught, I would tell them that I couldn't get to sleep and hoped that walking around would tire me out, which was sort of the truth.

I walked down a long corridor after getting a flashlight out of the counselor bedroom. Of course, with it being four in the morning, nobody else was awake.

Finally, I came down to a large shadowy hallway.

"Don't let me startle you," said a voice.

Of course, being in the darkness and a sudden appearance of a different voice startled me.

I looked in the direction the voice had come. A tall figure loomed out of the shadows. With his dark hair and eyes, I soon realized I was looking at my friend, Benjamin Rich, son of Hades.

"Ben?" I almost shouted. I lowered my voice. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't get to sleep," he said. "I always roam around whenever I can't sleep."

"Oh."

Then, I looked down on the floor, and saw a different shadow approaching. I thought Ben was creating the shadow, but then I followed its approach across the floor and gazed at the place where the feet of the shadow met another body's toes.

"Christian?"

The son of Nyx gasped then sighed when he noticed it was just us.

"Oh," he said groggily. "Hi."

"Tired?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't get to sleep."

I said, "Us too."

"I had a dream, though."

"What happened?"

"I don't feel like talking about it. I should probably try getting some rest. I've been walking around for a while. Night, guys."

"Umm," I said, feeling weird about the short encounter. "Good night?"

I was still curious about his dream.

"Something bad is about to happen," Ben warned. "Something in Hades is telling me."

I chuckled at the randomness of my friend, sounding all mysterious and fortune-teller like, but then he glared at me, so I stopped. Ben was rather intimidating in the dark, what with the fact that he's tall and can summon the dead.

But I was a son of Zeus, and therefore, more powerful.

"I should probably get to bed," I told him, "night."

"Night," he replied.

I walked down the hallway and occasionally turned back to see Ben whispering something in Ancient Greek. As I opened the door to the Zeus Dormitory, all the torches in the hallway went out.

Luckily, Ellie's sleeping didn't wake me up again until when it was normal for demigods to begin waking up and going to breakfast.

I sat down at my normal table with the rest of my half-siblings. They too, probably were groggy because of Ellie's sleep-talking, because they seemed incredibly tired, sleep deprived.

After breakfast, Ellie and I led our dorm to our first class, which was archery, which was my least favorite class since I did horrible in it.

My other classes passed by incredibly quickly. I kept on noticing that Gwen, Christian and Spencer looked strange that day, I just wish I knew how so.

Finally it was time to go to bed. I got under the covers and gently closed my eyes.

In my dream, I saw three attractive looking teenagers who might've been minor gods standing on Mount Olympus. At least, I had assumed it was Mount Olympus from my first time visiting the place last summer.

"Helios," one of the teenagers said. She was a girl and she looked about eighteen, but if she really were a goddess, she might as well have been five thousand. She had dark hair and milky white eyes, like the moon. "Are you sure?"

The god who must've been Helios turned to look at the woman. He had blinding white teeth, blonde hair and resembled the god Apollo. "I'm positive that combining our powers to make an eclipse would be a worthy event for our children to attend, Nyx. We'll have to warn the twin archers, though."

"I don't find it a very smart idea," said the final teenager. This one had dark brown hair tied in a single braid which fell down her right shoulder. She wore a ceremonial Greek dress. Her eyes changed color as if they couldn't decide which shade to turn into─brown, blue green.

"You're barely involved. You're lucky we've invited your son. And you're talking about it being a smart idea? Don't invite him. Geez, it's no wonder they call you Trivia."

"Do not speak of my Roman form!" Hecate screamed at him. Helios raised his hands in a manner of, '_That's enough!'_

Helios, Nyx and Hecate turned to face the invisible me. In unison and as if rehearsed, the minor gods said,

"Go to the Sunset Eclipse. It shall occur in ten days in Miami, Florida. We will be there, so go if you would like to see us. Go, children. Wake up and leave with each other! Go on a quest! GO!"

I woke up shivering. It was one in the morning. I silently slipped out of my dorm room and went into the minor god section of the Institute of Demigods.

I somehow found the dorm of Helios in the darkness. I stayed in a nearby corner of the actual room where all the doors were leaving to the different dormitories. As if in a trance, I saw Gwen, Christian and Spencer all exiting their dorms.

I silently began to follow them. They eventually got to a door. They put the fancy device that allows you to leave the Institute on, and it began lighting up.

"NO!" I shouted; bad idea. All the torches in the Institute began to light up.

Spencer chanted something in Ancient Greek. "_As afísoume!"_

Suddenly, Gwen, Christian and Spencer turned into a thick black mist. The mist began floating and traveled out a vent. They had escaped.

I felt an arm on my shoulder. I almost screamed. I turned around.

"What are you doing up so late?" asked Perseus, my half-brother.

**A/N:** Dun-dun-dun! Gwen, Christian and Spencer got away! What do you think will happen? Is Ethan in trouble? Answer these questions in a review!

**Do you think Gwen, Christian and Spencer shared the same dream as Ethan?**

**Do you think the three friends are going to go to Miami, Florida to attend the Sunset Eclipse to see their parents?**

**Will Ethan and friends receive a quest to go and find/rescue the three demigods?**

**Are Helios, Nyx and Hecate just trying to **_**trick**_** their children?**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N:** New Chapter! This one is kind of short as well. What made me upset was that I realized that the font was a different size that I usually set my Ethan St. Cloud chapters to, and so I thought it was longer then it appeared. It was, like, seven pages, and it turned out to be five pages with the normal font, which saddened me. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! I think you'll like this one.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**B**eing forced to come with a fake explanation as to why I was up at night was tough when explaining it not only to your half-brother, but the ancient Perseus.

Finally, I couldn't find the power to lie to him.

Perseus' eyes became wide with fright as I finished the story.

"Oh my Zeus," he whispered. He crossed his finger over his heart three times─an ancient blessing for warding off evil.

"You better get off to bed, brother. I have a plan as to getting those three demigods back here."

"How exactly are you going to do that?"

"Just stay safe," he said. "Leave everything to me."

He waved his hands in a magical gesture and I found myself sleeping in my bed back at the Zeus Dormitory.

Everyone at breakfast the next morning seemed nervous. Why? Perseus and all the other headmasters seemed nervous as well, and that was never a good sign.

Everyone ate in silence while Perseus, Theseus, Orpheus, Jason and Heracles had a discussion in Ancient Greek which nobody bothered listening intently to.

Some of the students of our school didn't even notice the difference, such as the children of Aphrodite, looking at their reflections as always (excluding Rosa and Isabel), and the children of Pheme, the goddess of rumor and gossip, who were the only ones actually talking in the entire room practically. There were some faint whispers though I don't know why everyone was so afraid to talk.

Finally, a little bit after people began talking normally, Perseus and the other headmasters rose from their seats.

"Attention everyone," said Perseus. "I have an important announcement."

All the talking in the dining room died.

"Three demigods have run away from this Institute," Heracles announced.

Everyone in the room gasped, and there was some mumbling.

"That is enough," said Perseus, raising his hands. "We are going to send some people on a quest to find them."

"How?" asked a demigod daughter of Ares.

"We have ancient ways of finding these demigods, but unfortunately, we cannot leave the Institute, and therefore, we may not leave. That is why we are going to choose some demigods who have much experience and splendid gratitude."

Some of the demigods mumbled.

"I hope they pick me!" said one nearby me.

"I am _so_ not getting picked."

"Ugh, who cares? This is getting in the middle of my make-up time!"

"You may continue your breakfast," said Perseus. Everyone began eating and talking again.

Classes carried on normally, as they were for the past few days.

One day, Perseus announced over the loudspeakers that they're fiftieth annual field day was soon coming up, and I was happy. Last year, I missed the forty eighth annual last year while my friends and I were on a quest. So naturally, I was excited for the fiftieth annual field day.

I knew the basics of the field day. There were games such as Demigod Baseball and Demigod Capture the Flag. There was supposed to be lots of food there, too, and face paint and all that stuff.

I know some of it was childish, but there were eight year old demigods here at this school. We had to acknowledge them as well.

Somehow, I could imagine my friends getting face paint on their faces, though. We all acted incredibly childish like six year olds, getting fascinated if something glows or something like that.

Finally, field day came along.

Jumpy houses and chariot race games were set up. A long table of food with refilling goblets of nectar and plates of ambrosia (both the drink and food of the gods) was in the middle of the huge courtyard where all of the field day events took place.

Apparently, there is a field day every summer and winter solstice, which is why last year, when I was only here for summertime (even though you can stay all year), it was the forty eighth annual field day.

Field day that day was great. It had wonderful food, marvelous karaoke thanks to the Apollo cabin, pin the sword on the monster for ten year olds and under, and Pegasus riding too!

The most fun I had probably that day was with the athletic games, Demigod Baseball, Demigod Dodge Ball and Chariot Races.

Demigod Baseball and Demigod Dodge Ball are basically the same thing as the regular games, but all demigod powers are allowed, as well as weapons, but there is no intentional maiming aloud. Otherwise, the Apollo cabin would have to go through a lot of healing.

So, my friends and I banded on a team together for Demigod Baseball. On my team there was Hunter, Brianna, Ellie, Rosa, Ben, Andrea, Dmitri, Olivia, Skylar, Isabel, Melanie and Phil, the son of Hecate.

Unfortunately, facing on the team against was nearly half of my enemies, and the Ares dorm, with Trevor Young, Roxanne Whitman, Bryan Conroy, Heather Thompson and Jack Robinson. The other members of the team were somewhat my friends, but I barely knew them. Plus, they had all the athletic kids on their side. They had Aphrodite's twins, Zach and Bristol Collins, who I wasn't worried about much.

Zach wasn't exactly the most athletic person ever, but he could still enchant girls with his physical appearance and slow their running down.

As for Bristol, she was being an idiot, and playing Demigod Baseball in her red and white polka dot bathing suit. She was always seen in different bathing suits swimming in a lake or near the rocks on the lake. She could've been a child of both Aphrodite _and_ Poseidon.

The game started when the captain who was running the game, Logan Parker blew the whistle. I was up at bat first. Trevor was pitching to me. He threw the ball with incredibly strength and the ball raced towards me at incredibly fast speed.

Thank the gods Phil was on my team. He used his magic to make the ball come at me much slower, thus granting me the ability to hit it with might. The ball went flying out of the baseball diamond. I ran to first base. I was about to run to second when one of the Hermes kids came running back at top speed with the ball.

The next pitcher was Rosa. Luckily, she wouldn't have to be distracted by her somewhat slutty siblings dancing around the bases and trying to enchant people so they could go up at bat.

Rosa missed on the first try, but Ellie gave her some tips. I made it to third base, but Rosa was still at first.

Finally, Andrea was up at bat. Her father was the god of athletics, and so she was really good at sports.

Andrea got an automatic homerun.

I would tell you how the rest of the day went, but I would be overfilling your day with details from the amount of fun I had. My team ended up winning baseball but losing dodge ball, but we didn't care. We had fun.

I was having so much fun that I almost forgot about Perseus and the headmasters being so deathly worried about Gwen, Christian and Spencer.

Almost.

Demigods were given quests all the time and they never freaked out. It was only this one time, when, the three demigods hadn't gotten permission to go on a quest.

Plus, they were children of the minor gods. They weren't as powerful we were, much less powerful to take on monsters after only a few simple days of training.

The day after field day, I led my dorm, along with Ellie to our classes when Perseus' voice boomed over the loudspeakers.

"The following students must please report to the Institute of Demigods Lake." That sort of sounded weird over the loudspeakers, since I never heard him call down someone to the lake before. "Hunter Rivera, Brianna Rivera, Rosa VanCleaven, Melanie Green, Andrea Martin, Benjamin Rich, Olivia Johnson, Dmitri Gardner, Elizabeth St. Cloud and _Ethan St. Cloud_."

I stood as he called my name. All of my half-siblings rolled their eyes as Ellie and I were called down to the lake as if to say: _Of course _they're_ getting the quest again_.

When I got to the lake, I gasped in surprise.

A giant boat was there. It wasn't ancient, but it wasn't new. It reminded me of the boats from those fairy tales, or the boat from Peter Pan.

"Three demigods you have rescued have gone missing," explained Theseus as everyone they called down to the lake had arrived. "No demigod attending the Institute has gotten a quest two years in a row. Consider yourself grateful."

All of my friends looked incredibly confused.

"There will be many confusing creatures out in that sea," said Jason. "I would know. You would be extra cautious as to not go on any island that will lure you in easily, like the one belonging to Circe." Jason shuddered at the apparent memory.

"Be careful of Cetus," said Perseus. "I remember saving my current wife, Andromeda from that ghastly beast."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Rosa.

I glanced at the boat, and then at my friends. "I think what Perseus wants us to do is obvious. Let's get on this beauty. We're heading out to sea."

**A/N:** Did you _enjoy_ it? *Tries sounding like a pedo-bear*. XD. Just kidding! Well, they're finally on the quest now! Yayness and all that! So, this book might not be as good as the first considering I probably won't be as good as writing books about going to sea. :P. Well, anyways, answer these chapter questions!

**One: **If you were a demigod, would you be jealous of having Ethan and his friends always getting quests?

**Two:** What do you think will happen on the quest, and what monsters/islands do you think they'll come across?

**Three:** If you were a demigod, who would your parent be? Powers? Half-siblings?


	6. Chapter Six

THE ETHAN ST. CLOUD CHRONICLES

THE VOYAGE OF THE SUNSET ECLIPSE

**A/N:** YESS. NEW CHAPTER. :D. Eh hem, anyways, I'm proud to announce that I have updated..xD. Well, anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, but _please_, I'm _begging you_. REVIEW. Imagine, every time you don't review…that's another year in which I don't update. O:

**CHAPTER SIX**

**O**livia seemed the most anxious to get on the boat.

Within seconds, she was running on the dock which separated the boat from the land. She jumped onto the large ship at the very end of the dock. She was probably measuring and calculating stuff in her head.

"So what exactly are we supposed to do?" asked Ben.

I gave him a look.

"Well," said Perseus, "this is something I like to call the Locating Ship. It can take you to whoever you are trying to look for, as long as they are on this Earth. It can take several days for you to find them, though."

"That still doesn't answer my question," Ben told him.

"All in all," Jason extended, "we are sending you ten on a quest to find these three new demigods."

"If the ship can find people, how do we make it find Gwen, Christian and Spencer?" inquired Ellie.

"DNA Tracking," said Perseus, like it was a simple answer.

He quickly disappeared in a flash of light, then reappeared not even thirty seconds later. He was holding several random objects. He walked on the dock and jumped onto the ship. He held a hairbrush over a scanner. A female automated voice said "Shapiro, Gwendolyn. Daughter of Helios. Daughter of Nancy Shapiro. Tracking Shapiro, Gwendolyn."

After several seconds, there was a beep, and the automated voice said, "Shapiro, Gwendolyn, located."

He did the same thing with the other objects, and the ship's female automated voice located the others. I slightly chuckled.

"What is it?" demanded Rosa in a whisper.

"I find it interesting that the ship looks so ancient and can find anyone…and it has an automated female speaker."

Rosa broke into a smile.

After five minutes of instruction, Ben seemed to finally understand what the idea was.

"So let me get this straight," spoke Ben. "We take the boat, find the three of them, and then come back?"

"Roughly," said Perseus with a smile.

Perseus and the headmasters led us onto the boat and taught us everything about it, which included how to use the ship and what not, Theseus, the son of Poseidon dove into the water.

Suddenly, I felt like the ship had risen a little bit higher off the ground. Theseus had released the anchor holding it down. Theseus walked out of the water perfectly dry as if he never went inside.

Perseus, Heracles, Jason and Orpheus stepped off the boat and onto the dock, while Perseus used a net to climb up with them. Perseus raised his hands and chanted,

"Entopíste ploíou tóra!"

The ship began sailing.

"What now?" Ellie asked once the Institute of Demigods faded in the mist.

"I don't know," I responded. "But I'm gonna look around."

I walked around the ship a bit, and then noticed a trap door. I opened the wooden door, which had a staircase beneath leading into darkness below. I took a torch from a wall on the side of the staircase, and descended downward.

When I reached what I assumed was the bottom, I looked around. There were treasure chests and old maps and other things like that scattered around. I got up to one of the walls and looked at a stone depiction of a man defeating a giant snake. Above it were Greek letters, which read: Perseus saves Andromeda. Only then did I realize it was actually written in Greek.

I had gotten used to some of the Greek myths being true, but I knew that on, for instance, science tests, I couldn't answer something like this:

**Question One:** Why do seasons happen?

**Answer:** Seasons happen depending on whether or not Persephone is with her mother, Demeter. When with Hades in the Underworld, Demeter grieves and punishes the world by covering it with ice and snow. But during summer and spring, when Persephone is with her mother, plants flourish as Demeter is happy.

I decided to go back up to where everyone was. I didn't know how long I was down there, but by the time I opened the trapdoor, it was dark out.

I laid a blanket and pillow on the wooden deck and looked at the stars.

After five minutes of star-gazing, a misty wind flew before my eyes, swirling around, like it was doing an intricate dance.

A voice startled me and said, "The stars are beautiful."

I turned to where the voice had come. Ironically, it wasn't just one person. All my friends were standing there. I identified the voice who had spoken as Dmitri's.

"How'd you guys know I was out here? And where were you guys?"

"Uh, we saw you?"  
"And we were in the bedroom on the lower deck," said Melanie.

We sat and stood in silence for a while, when suddenly, I heard a gurgling noise. I didn't pay much attention to it at first, but I wish I had. The gurgling kept on getting louder and louder as the ship approached it to the source.

"What _is _that noise?" demanded Ben.

I lifted my shoulders.

Finally someone decided to look over the edge of the boat. Olivia.

"Oh my goodness," she murmured. She ran towards the front of the boat and began steering it in a different direction.

"What is it?" I inquired.

"Charybdis!"

I screamed and ran to the wheel and tried helping her steer away. I remembered the myths about Jason and the Argonauts. They had come across a giant whirlpool, which was actually a giant pair of lips. It sucked in everything in the water for about three minutes, and then would spit it out.

I explained the myth to everyone else, who obviously had no clue who and what Charybdis is. Only Ellie, Olivia and I seemed to know what danger we were in.

I looked over the edge of the boat, and I could see the whirlpool in the distance. It looked kind of small, but I knew that would change when we got up close. I wish she was nothing but a tiny whirlpool.

"Hunter," I called. He turned to look at me. Everyone was nearby the steering wheel by now.

"You're a son of Poseidon," I said. "Can't you control the water to stop the whirlpool?"

"I'll try," he told me. He closed his eyes and looked over the edge of the ship. He began waving his hands, but nothing.

"The water's too loud," he told me. "I can't concentrate."

I swore and prayed to Poseidon, Hades and my father. Hopefully they'd get us out of this mess.

Finally, I noticed something─our ship was beginning to swirl in a circle. I looked over the side of the boat, and finally I saw Charybdis.

Under a blanket of mist, water swirled like a funnel. The ship was beginning to sink in to Charybdis's lips. When I saw her lips, I wanted to scream. Horrible, ugly teeth that looked like they hadn't been brushed in millennia were almost ripped out by the force of the water and the fact Charybdis's teeth were so weak. Schools of fish, baby sharks and squids were being sucked into her mouth when suddenly, the gurgling stopped and there was a silence. Water washed over Charybdis.

In the silence of the night, I said, "We've gotta steer the boat away from her! Before she─"

As quickly as her mouth had closed, Charybdis's lips snapped open and shot out everything that she had sucked down. Some water landed on our ship with a splash. A fish flopped around on the deck. I picked it up and threw it on the opposite side of the boat, out in the water again.

"The fish thanks you," said Hunter and Brianna in unison. I would've smirked if we weren't about to die.

But now, we were getting incredibly close to Charybdis's mouth. I was sure that the locating ship would soon be underwater. I, for some reason, expected the female automated voice to be shouting "Mayday! Mayday!"

Then, I don't know how it happened. It just…did. I was on the ship when suddenly I didn't feel the ground beneath me anymore. I was flying in the air. I didn't know if someone had accidentally or purposely pushed me. Maybe I just fell off the side due to clumsiness.

And then─_SPLASH!_

My vision disoriented, I couldn't see straight. But after a while, I could, and I began to swirl around underwater. I tried praying to Poseidon to get me out of this mess. I tried swimming to the surface, but it didn't work.

I tried a second time, but as soon as I got over the surface again, I sunk down under.

I looked frantically around underneath the water. Charybdis's lips weren't that far away.

_Please, Poseidon,_ I prayed. _I know I'm not your son, but your son and daughter will be a wreck if I do die. Think of the amount of hearts you'll destroy._

I tried swimming up again, despite the currents pulling me away. I swam up to the surface. As soon as I got above, I stayed above…for three seconds. I thought I might finally be free from Charybdis, so I opened my mouth and let all the water out of my stomach. But with my mouth open, I went back under, and two pounds of water filled inside of me.

_One more time_, I thought to myself. I swam up. From underneath the water, the ship almost hit my head. I got above water, opened my mouth, and sunk back under.

_That's it_, I told myself mentally. _It's over. My life is over. I've gone under three times. I won't survive._

I looked helplessly in the water in front of me. Suddenly, a translucent figure began to form. A tall, blond haired, brown eyed woman was standing in front of me. It was my mother.

"Mom…" I said, but being underwater, it sounded more like "Muhem"

Her image faded. Another person appeared. He had a long beard, grey hair, Mediterranean skin and wore a blue pin-striped suit. It was my father, Zeus.

But as quickly as he appeared, he disappeared again. Then a bunch of other images appeared before me. They were my friends. Olivia. Dmitri. Andrea. Ben. Brianna. Hunter. Melanie. Isabel. Before I knew it, I even realized the images of Heather, Trevor and Jack were there.

Looking at all the images of these people, I realized just how many people I'd be giving up on if I didn't try swimming to the surface again. It was my mind forcing myself to understand what I was telling Poseidon earlier in a pray. _Imagine how many hearts you will destroy_, I had said.

The images of my friends faded, and then, a beautiful teenage girl appeared. It was my girlfriend, daughter of Aphrodite, Rosa. Her chocolate hair floated around her shoulders underwater, but she was still translucent. She was an image. I knew she had to be. Nobody could be underneath a whirlpool and stand there calmly. Only a god, maybe.

Then, Rosa disappeared, and I saw myself. The only difference was, I was older, more mature looking. I was standing hand in hand with a beautiful woman, who couldn't be any older than me. Her eyes changed color.

One by one, people I didn't know appeared around my feet. They looked like me, but they also looked like the woman I was standing hand in hand with. They were my children. First, two kids my age appeared, a boy and a girl, and I assumed they were twins, and then another girl, and then another boy. Without me, those children wouldn't exist.

That image, too, faded, and finally I saw myself looking at all of the Greek gods; first the Olympians, and the minor gods behind them. Without them, I wouldn't exist. Well, technically without Zeus, but still.

Finally, one last image appeared: six kids of different ages. They resembled me a lot. They were…my half-siblings. Skylar. Amanda. Ashlynn. Maddie. Jeff. Steven. When their images faded, only one was left.

Elizabeth Gabriella St. Cloud. My sister.

She pointed upwards and looked at me with meaningful eyes.

Somehow, when she talked, her voice sounded beautiful, and somehow clear, as if she weren't underwater. But even if I couldn't understand her, though I could, it was obvious what she was trying to convey.

She said, "Try again."

Finally, I sighed underwater, and swam with all my strength towards the surface.

_Pfffft!_

I had made it above the water. I found a new strength within me. I swam towards the ship. It wasn't that far away from me. All of my friends were looking over the edge of the ship. Rosa and Ellie were crying in each other's arms. They hadn't even noticed me.

Dmitri grabbed a rope ladder, and threw it over the side of the ship, and I climbed up it with all my might, speed and strength.

I got back onto the wooden deck of the ship. Dmitri, Andrea, Melanie, Brianna, Hunter, Olivia and Ben all ran up to hug me. Rosa and Ellie then seemed to notice me. They pushed everyone out of the way just to hug or grab some part of me. It was like they were worshipping me.

Unfortunately, we almost forgot about Charybdis. We were beginning to sink under, but I felt a weird tug in my gut. I wouldn't let anything hurt my friends or family anymore. I wished Hunter could manipulate the water and blast her to Tartarus.

And then, the weirdest thing happened. Charybdis stopped sucking in water. This was normal, but she didn't spit anything out after that. It was as if…_I_ caused her to do that.

My head spun. That couldn't be possible. But I didn't worry about it.

Then, a serpent head came slithering down at a fast rate from a nearby mountain.

"Scylla!" screeched Ellie.

I looked at the approaching scaly creature, and instantly, a flash of lightning struck down on her, she caught on fire, and the head fell into the water.

The ship began sailing away. I looked back, and caught a glimpse of Charybdis beginning to suck down water again. But we were too distant. We weren't being pulled in by her. The gurgling sound faded to nothing. The last I saw of her before she faded in the mist was Scylla's head being sucked down into Charybdis's mouth.

I thought about what would happen if Charybdis had sucked me down with that head. I wouldn't be alive. My siblings would be a wreck. My family _and_ friends would be a wreck. My children would no longer be born into the world.

It was the Power of the Family that had saved me.

The Power of the Family.

**A/N:** Aww, isn't that sweet? xD. Well, I got this idea from a book we're reading in English. It's called _The Watsons Go to Birmingham__1963 _by Christopher Paul Curtis. It is also loosely based off a story my English teacher (whom didn't believe I wrote Ethan St. Cloud!) told us. Apparently, in 1917, when the Spanish influenza was going around, her grandfather caught the sickness in Chicago. Incredibly sick, he was in a hospital when he saw a bright light. He walked towards it, and the closer he got, the better he started to feel. He was about to step into it when his wife and five children appeared before him (as an illusion). They told him not to go. He turned to walk into the light. His wife told him not to go. And so he didn't. And he survived the Spanish influenza, which was the hardest thing to be medicated to once you caught it. And apparently my English teacher believes him because he's not a "tall-tale teller". I don't know if it was God, or Death. But it gave me inspiration for this chapter.

**Question One:** Did you think that Ethan was just gonna let himself die when he went under the water three times?

**Question Two:** Ethan sees what is hinted to be his wife and children. Do you think those _are_ his wife and children, and if so, do you think he might marry and produce offspring with Rosa?

**Question Three:** Do you believe that "The Power of the Family" could save you in a situation like this?


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N:** New chapter! Are you excited? Taylor, you'll love the ending. XD.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**A**fter approximately five minutes of spitting up sea water and attempting to get breathing room from all the people hugging me, I told my friends the story.

"That's amazing," mumbled Olivia.

"Yeah," agreed Ben.

"I don't know how," I told them, "but somehow images of all the people I'd be giving up on appeared before me, and then, at the end, Ellie appeared and pointed upward signaling for me to try again."

Ellie smiled. We were different than most siblings. Typically we'd get along well. And all of my friends? I think it was the Fates that brought us together. Normally it's hard enough to find one demigod in any school. But there were fourteen demigods in my school, the fourteen of us being me, Ellie, Hunter, Rosa, Ben, Andrea, Dmitri, Olivia, Melanie, Brianna, Trevor, Jack, Heather and Gwendolyn. But I have no clue where Christian and Spencer came from. But anyway, it's hard enough to find a demigod in one school, and the fact that all of the demigods had somehow banded together as friends…I don't know. It was the Fates. I know it.

"Well," said Melanie, "I think we've had enough excitement for one night, don't you think? We should probably be going to bed. According to the Locater," she walked over to the device that tracked Gwen, Christian and Spencer with an automated female voice, "we should be getting to the three of them by tomorrow afternoon, at latest, in the evening."

"Great," I said with joy.

"Let's go to bed," said Hunter with a yawn. "I'm tired.

"Me too," Brianna admitted.

We walked down a different staircase from where I took earlier, and into a large room. There were two beds at the far end of the room and five beds on each side of the room, which meant we had enough beds and room to spare. I slept on the bed at the far end of the room, and Ellie slept on the bed beside me. I didn't pay much attention to where everyone else crashed, because I was tired after almost drowning in Charybdis.

It only took a matter of seconds for me to fall into a blissfully dreamless sleep.

I woke up to a scream on the upper deck.

My eyes snapped open. Some of the beds were vacant, so I figured some people must've already been awake. Melanie was always an early riser, her father being the god of the sun and all, but everyone else was awake in a totally random order.

Stretching leisurely and completely forgetting about the scream, I walked into the bathroom of the ship. Surprisingly, the ship seemed to be an interesting twist of old and modern, so despite it looking similar to an ancient ship on the outside and all that, we thankfully had nice plumbing.

I took a shower, and it felt nice after having so much sea salt in my hair. I hadn't had much time to take a shower of recent, but it felt good.

After getting out of the shower and dressing myself, I walked out onto the main deck. Clusters of people were on different corners of the boat. I could see Andrea and Ben looking out at the sea on one side, Ben's arms around Andrea's waist, of course. I could see Melanie looking through a telescope, obviously searching for land, and Rosa, who was just looking out at the sea while the wind brushed her face slightly.

"Are you _not_ worried?" Rosa asked when I walked over to her. "I mean, your dad is Zeus. We're in Poseidon's domain. He could've drowned you."

"I was worried about that at first, but Hunter and Brianna told me that I'd have nothing to worry about anything."

"Ah," she said.

After a few moments silence, I asked, "Rose, did you _see_ how I fell off the ship and into Charybdis?"

"You tripped on that rope," she said, pointing in another direction. I followed the gesture to find that where I had been standing, there was a thick rope on the deck. I had been so clumsy to trip over that? I laughed at the thought. Rosa smiled.

"You know," said Rosa. "You don't have to call me by the nickname Rose anymore. I'm starting to like my name.

I chuckled. "Good, cause it's a nice name."

"I'm still not into the whole Spanish name thing, though."

"I didn't say you have to be."

I wrapped my arms around Rosa's waist and we looked out over the ship and at the sea together. The waves lapped beautifully. The sea was a beautiful greenish blue color. I rested my head on Rosa's shoulder. She kissed me on the cheek.

"What's going to happen once we find them?" I asked. "I can only imagine what disastrous things will happen once you and Gwen are on this ship together."

"I'll try being good as long as she acts just as good as I am."

"I'll tell her to keep calm."

"Good boy," she said as if I were a dog. I rolled my eyes and we continued watching the sea.

Having forgotten about the scream, I asked Melanie, "Hey, who was that, screaming?"

"Ben was chasing Andrea around. It was a playful scream."

Oh, I thought. _That's_ what woke me up?

Finally, I took some time to admire the sunlight. Looking up at the sun, I tried imagining it having a handsome face like Melanie's dad would, winking and smiling.

Suddenly, Melanie gasped.

"Land," she said.

I instantly took Rosa's hand and ran up to the higher deck where Melanie was standing. I looked out the telescope, and saw a line of brown and blue that was becoming a bump emerging in the distance. Melanie was right.

"Go get the others," Melanie said in a cheerful tone.

"Okay!" I replied.

I ran downstairs into the bedroom where everyone else─Ellie, Dmitri, Olivia, Brianna and Hunter─was sleeping.

I screamed at everyone telling them to wake up since we'd be approaching land soon, and they did. Once I got back to the main deck, I looked at the locater. After a few moments of staring, the female automated voice said, "Gwendolyn Shapiro, Christian Cunningham and Spencer Underwood are near."

I smiled.

A few minutes passed, and finally we were at the island. It was somewhat small, and had lots of mountains. The island looked sort of volcanic, which I was afraid of, but otherwise it seemed okay.

The ship slowed to a stop on the sandy shores of the island. We all jumped off the side of the ship and onto the sand.

"It says Gwen, Christian and Spencer should be on this island," I told everyone. "I hope they didn't leave."

"Let's split up into three groups. We'll have the children of Zeus, Hades and Poseidon leading," said Olivia, always coming up with the brilliant ideas. "Ethan and Ellie, you lead one group of your choice. Ben, you lead a group, and Hunter and Brianna, you lead a group."

Since exactly half of us are children of the Big Three, Ellie and I took Rosa and Melanie. Hunter and Brianna took Dmitri and Olivia, and Ben took, of course, Andrea.

Rosa, Melanie, Ellie and I explored the island for a while, hiking up mountains and such until it seemed like it was afternoon, where the sun was at its highest. We took a ten minute break and talked and laughed.

Eventually, when we got back to searching, we stumbled upon a cave.

It wasn't that much of a cave. There was an opening and the inside of the "cave" was kind of dark, but it wasn't necessarily a _cave_. I kept hearing something clatter against my foot whenever I walked.

"Watch your step!" Melanie shouted suddenly. I froze in my tracks. There was a tiny pool of water in front of me, and judging from the sun that shown from above, it had to be at least six feet deep.

Then I looked in the pool of water. There was tons of gold coins, both regular gold and drachmas, lying at the bottom of the pool, as if someone had thrown them in and wished for something.

I took off my shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?" screeched Rosa.

"I'm getting the gold in the bottom! Duh…!"

"Do you _not _notice the statue?" asked Ellie.

I looked in the pool to see that Ellie was right. A life-like statue of a man lay at the bottom. To test something, I threw a rock in the pool, and gasped in relief.

If I had jumped in the pool, I was a goner. I hugged Ellie and put my shirt back on.

I looked at the ground to find other drachmas and gold coins at my feet.

Then, I looked to my left. There was a pool of crystal blue water. Melanie, distracting me, said,

"This is the island of King Midas. It has to be."

"In the myth," I remembered, "everything he touched turn to gold. How come it's a pool that turns people to gold?"

"I don't know," said Rosa. "Just modern, I guess? It'd trick a lot of people into death."

"Hang on," I said, looking at the pool to the left of crystal blue water. "Isn't that the supposed pool that can reverse the gold curse?"

"Probably," said Rosa.

"If I'm correct," said Ellie, "it was actually simply running water that stops the curse."

"Whatever." I said. "How 'bout I just─"

My sentence was cut short by a small, clattering noise. Not too loud, but not faint enough to be inaudible. I listened for it again, but it wasn't there.

And that's when I saw the shadow.

"Melanie," I called.

"I got it."

She waved her hand and a burst of light exploded from her fingertips. I looked around the small cave, but there was still nothing. I figured I had heard something.

"How did you─"

"My dad's the god of prophecy. So, I can see tiny bits into the future. That's why I've been answering questions before them being asked of recent."

I _had_ noticed that Melanie seemed to know what was going on about things, but how did she not sense me almost drowning in Charybdis? I guess because she wasn't forcing herself to do that.

"Can you see when and if we're going to find them?" asked Ellie. "I mean, Gwen, Christian and Spencer?"

"I'll try," she said.

Her eyes began to glow a bright shade of yellow. Then, the glowing died down. Melanie was grinning, and at one point she broke into a laugh.

"What is it?" I demanded. "Why are you laughing?"

I heard a faint whisper in the distance.

Melanie smirked. "Just come on out Gwen; you too Christian and Spencer. I've already seen the future. We're gonna find you one way or another."

Then, the figures walked out of the darkness. I gasped.

We had found them.

"What were you _thinking_?" asked Olivia once we had brought the three children of the minor gods back on the ship. We began sailing just as she finished her sentence.

"Our parents," said Gwen. "They came to us in a dream."

"Yeah, well Perseus isn't going to be happy when he sees you. I don't think you'll be seeing Helios"─I looked at Gwen─"Hecate,"─then at Spencer─"or Nyx"─and Spencer─"for a very long time."

"They were telling us to go to Miami," Christian admitted, "to see the Sunset Eclipse. They said they'd be attending."

"I had the dream too," I informed them. "That's the only reason I know you escaped. I saw all of you as you turned into mist and escaped through the vents."

Andrea raised her hand nervously. "Um, Perseus would like to speak to all of you on the lower deck."

"What?" I asked. "There's no way he could be here with─"

"Hermessage."

"Oh."

"What's a Hermessage?"

"It's kind of like a video chat thing, but with the images of the people in front of you."

"Oh," said Gwen.

We walked onto the lower deck and sure enough, the image of Perseus stood there with his arms crossed.

"What were you thinking?" he asked of Gwen, Christian and Spencer.

"We had a dream," Spencer said after a short silence. "Our parents told us to go to Miami, and they said they'd be there, attending the Sunset Eclipse."

"An event courtesy of Apollo and Artemis," Perseus said, "I know all about it."

"We wanted to go. We've never met our divine parent."

"Some people never meet their divine parent," Perseus replied.

Yet my friends and I stood there awkwardly, as one of our enemies and two people we barely knew argued with a holographic image of our headmaster.

"Please," Gwen pleaded. "We want to meet our parents. _Badly_."

Perseus looked at her, and began to scratch his short, neatly trimmed beard. He sighed.

"Fine," he said finally. "You may attend your silly event."

I stood there with my mouth wide open. "So we came all this way for nothing? I almost drowned in Charybdis yesterday!"

"Did I hear Charybdis?" asked a foggy voice I identified as Jason.

"Go away, Jason," Perseus demanded. Jason's voice died.

"You're just going to let them go?" asked Brianna. "Even after we were sent on a quest to find them…?"

"Your ship will help them get to Miami."

"What?" screeched Rosa. "There is _no way_ I am helping _her_." Rosa glared at Gwen.

"You went on a quest to save us, I thought."

"I wanted to bring you back to the Institute so Perseus could whoop your ass," Rosa retorted. Soon they began getting in each other's faces and fighting, and I had to step in between them.

"You will take them to Miami," Perseus concluded. "And you will then proceed to return to the Institute. Either way, Gwen, Christian and Spencer, you will receive punishment."

Rosa smiled slightly, while Gwen, Christian and Spencer held their heads in shame.

Perseus's image disappeared.

That night, I looked at the stars while everyone was asleep.

Or at least, I assumed everyone.

Rosa and I had a talk for a few minutes, and then she decided to go to bed.

Then, as she walked away, a voice said, "Hey."

I turned around. Gwendolyn Shapiro stood there. I rolled my eyes. "What?"

I said it as more of a sentence than a question.

"I was just saying hey."

She began approaching me, and I was nervous. We stood in an awkward silence for a while, when finally I asked, "Why _did _you call Rosa a slutty bitch or something like that a while ago?"

Gwen sighed. "I guess…I guess I was just jealous.

"Gwen," I said, "you have to accept the fact that I'm not dating you anymore.

And that's when it happened. I didn't know how long it lasted, but I hated every pure─second? Minute? Hour?─it lasted.

I felt something against my lips. Gwen's lips.

I instantly pushed her away. "What the hell was that?"

Gwen grinned seductively. "I needed to─"

Her voice was cut off by the loudest scream I had ever heard. I looked in the direction it had come, but the source of the screaming moved.

And the next thing I knew, Rosa was standing in Gwendolyn's place with her arms over the side of the boat as Gwen screamed while flying through the air.

Rosa had seen what Gwen had done…and _pushed_ her off the boat.

**A/N: **Gotten the hint yet, Gwen? ETHAN BELONGS TO ROSA. ROSA BELONGS TO ETHAN. I can't believe you'd do that! Then again, I forced you.

**Rosa: **RAWR. Why would you do such a terrible thing?

**Ethan:** *wipes lips* I know right!

**Gwen:** *drowning* Umm, kind of dying right now?

**Rosa & Ethan:** *lets Gwen die*

**A/N:** XD. Anyway, because I'm in a happy mood, I won't ask any questions at the moment, but I might later. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Especially the ending. That was especially for Taylor─I mean, Rosa. xD.


	8. Chapter Eight

THE ETHAN ST. CLOUD CHRONICLES

THE VOYAGE OF THE SUNSET ECLIPSE

**A/N:** I'm sorry it took so long to update. I was incredibly busy because I was in a play (Annie Jr.) and couldn't focus on writing too much. I might not be able to write a whole lot next week either because I'm going to Georgia for April Vacation. But anyways, here is Chapter Eight!

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**I** couldn't believe my eyes. Rosa had just pushed Gwen off the ship. Sure, Gwen was one of my enemies, but Rosa couldn't just _push_ Gwen into the middle of the _ocean_.

"Rosa!" I screamed.

Yet the daughter of Aphrodite that I call my girlfriend continued to angrily storm off just as quickly as she had stormed in. She opened the door leading to the lower deck, and then froze. She turned to look at me.

"I can't believe you. I thought you wanted to be with _me_. Not _her_."

She said _her_ like it was the worst word she could use to describe Gwen as.

"I didn't just _ask_ her to kiss me. She did it. I choose you, Rosa. Not Gwen."

Rosa rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

She proceeded down to the lower deck. I sighed. Then, I remembered Gwen. I looked over the side of the ship to see her struggling in the water. Did anyone─even Gwen, mean as she was─deserve to die this way?

And then I knew what to do.

I jumped in the water after her.

Thinking back on it, I wondered how I had survived. But somehow, I found the strength to fight against the churning sea. But I wondered how I had lived. I was the son of Zeus. I was in Poseidon's domain. Why wouldn't he try to kill me? Don't the Big Three gods always hate their niece and nephews on their brothers side?

Feeling the impact of the sea water on my body as I splashed into the waves, I looked underwater to look for Gwen.

Sure enough, I found a girl's legs struggling in the distance of the water. Immediately, I swam over to her. The current was fighting against me, but when I was in reaching distance of Gwen, I grabbed her arm and tugged at it.

She gave me a confused look, as if she was going to ask why I was saving her, but then remembered that she would suck in gallons of sea water if she spoke.

Instead, she said nothing at all and kept quiet as we swam towards the surface.

I gasped for air as our heads reached the surface. Then, I noticed how far away the ship had gotten.

"Ethan" a male voice shouted in the distance. "Gwen!"

Looking over the side of the ship that was leaving us at an accelerated rate was the Rivera siblings Hunter and Brianna.

I grinned. Then I noticed they weren't doing anything.

"Umm," I said, "a little help?"

"What are _we_ supposed to do?" asked Brianna.

"Oh, I don't know." I said sarcastically. I found it interesting how we were having this conversation in the middle of the ocean. Somehow Gwen and I were able to fight the current and not drown. I was surprised I could hear them over the roar of the waves. "Maybe since you two are children of _Poseidon_," I screamed, while the ship was moving further away, "god of the _seas_, you can do something about the ship that's leaving us _behind_?"

It looked like they sighed, but I wasn't entirely sure.

Then, they waved their hands, and the ship slowed to a halt. Then, it jolted backwards, and the ship was slowly moving rearwards. I wondered if any of my friends were questioning why the ship had suddenly stopped or why it as currently moving in reverse motion.

Within less than a minute, the ship was in front of Gwen and me again. Hunter and Brianna launched a rope ladder over the side of the ship. I grabbed hold of the ladder and began to climb up, Gwen trailing after me.

Melanie, Christian, Spencer, Rosa, Ben, Andrea, Olivia, Dmitri and Ellie fathered around Hunter, Brianna, Gwen and I are I made it back onboard.

Gwen shivered and looked at Rosa in disdain. "You _bitch_!"

Rosa fumed with anger. "I'm not the one who kissed someone else's boyfriend."

"At least I don't go around _stealing_ boyfriends from my best friend!"

"Well, you're just a jealous _backstabber_."

"When did I _ever_ backstab you?" demanded Gwen. "As far as I'm concerned, you just stopped talking to me one day and accused me of calling you a bitch!"

Rosa seethed in rage. She stepped forward to either slap Gwen or push her overboard once more.

Spencer snapped his fingers, and instantly a towel which popped out of nowhere hastily wrapped itself around me from hypothermia. He did the same for Gwen.

Then, I noticed Rosa had stepped backwards as if deciding against whatever she was planning on doing. She asked, "Gwen, can I ask you a question?"

Gwen nodded.

"Why did you kiss Ethan?"

"I was jealous," Gwen said. "Alright?"

Rosa nodded. "Now tell me _your_ side of the story."

Gwen seemed a bit reluctant, but then she told us. According to her, Rosa had just stopped talking to her one day and later accused Gwen of calling her what she supposedly did.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" asked Rosa.

"How do you know I'm lying?" asked Gwen. "I never called you a bitch directly, did I?"

Gwen raised her eyebrows. Rosa looked around as if asking for backup.

Gwen then stepped forward and looked Rosa in the eyes. "I'm sorry if anything I've ever done has offended you. I thought you stole Ethan from me, so I was jealous. I never called you that name though. It was a rumor, and I know who started it. I've only called you that of recent because you accused me of calling you that."

"I accept your apology," said Rosa. "But who started the rumor?"

"She was drunk. At one of the dances. It was Hea─"

"You don't even have to go on," said Andrea. "Who is our one enemy, who loves drinking alcoholic beverages, who'd do anything to break us apart?"

And then I knew.

In unison with me, about half of my friends said "Heather Thompson."

Yet I was still surprised to the point of gasping. "_Heather_ started that rumor?"

Gwen nodded sadly.

Suddenly, a single tear rolled down Rosa's cheek. Then, she burst into complete tears and hugged Gwen.

"I'm so sorry!" Rosa screamed in apology. Gwen hugged Rosa back, and she seemed a little bit misty eyed as well. The moment seemed almost beautiful.

We sort of sat there awkwardly as Rosa and Gwen hugged. Their friendship had been rebuilt.

While Rosa and Gwen hugged, the rest of us went down into the giant bedroom on the lower deck. Several minutes later, we decided to have dinner. Despite the ship being ancient, it was very modern─almost futuristic. Perseus had installed some type of magical good making machine, thanks to the goddess of gluttony, Adephagia, and all you had to do was mentally ask for the type of food or drink you wanted, and thank Adephagia, of course.

She probably blessed the food in her godly ways, because my pasta with meat sauce was incredibly tasty. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying their food as well. Gwen and Rosa eventually came downstairs and ate as well.

It began to get darker, and I wondered what time it was. Heck, I wondered what _day_ it was. I knew it had to be June. I was beginning to get tired, but before I went to bed, Rosa and Ellie walked up to me.

"Hey," I said. They greeted me with a hello, and proceeded to sit down on the empty beds on either side of me. Silence filled the room, and I could feel the gentle lapping of waves from outside. I was glad the boat could steer itself. But we should've been back at the Institute by now. We had to go to Miami to see this oh-so-important sunset eclipse.

Completely ignoring Ellie, I turned to Rosa and said,

"Rosa, you know I─"

She interrupted, "It's fine. Gwen and I already made up."

I smiled.

"Like, did you _not_ notice their huge hugging session?" Ellie joked. I laughed.

A few minutes later, we all decided to go to sleep. I hugged Ellie and kissed Rosa's forehead. We were all pretty tired, so it wasn't that hard to fall asleep.

My face felt hot when I woke up, so I knew Apollo must be in a pretty happy mood to make the sun be so powerful today. The radiating sun shined through the windows of the lower deck and pressed its rays of heat onto my cheeks.

I walked upstairs to the upper deck. Melanie was the only one awake, but being the daughter of Apollo, she was an early riser. She seemed in a happy mood. I looked over the edge of the boat. The bluish green water glistened.

"Well," Melanie said, "got anything to say to me?"

I was confused. When I didn't respond, she punched me in the shoulder.

"It's my _birthday_ today," she said.

I was awestruck. Melanie was born on June 21st, 1997. Aside from Brianna, Melanie was the youngest of our friends. It made sense as to why the sun was always so hot and bright on the summer solstice─Melanie's father was the god of the sun, and the summer solstice was Melanie's birthday. Had she been keeping track of the days?

"Have you been─"

"No."

I sighed, but then it turned into a laugh. "It get's kind of annoying when you do that."

She tapped her index finger to the temple on the right side of her head. "My dad's the god of prophecy; can't help it."

"If you can see into the future, how come you didn't see me falling?"

"I can only see bits and pieces. And I _did_ see you falling off the side of the ship. It just happened before I could tell you."

"Oh," I said. Trying to change the subject, I asked, "Well if you haven't been keeping track of the days, how come you know what day it is today?"

"Apoll─my dad said that he was going to do something special for my birthday tomorrow. I don't know what it is yet though. He said it wasn't going to have to do with the sun, though he said it was going to shine slightly more brightly today, since I love the sun, but that it's something else."

"What do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure. It could be anything from presents to actually meeting Apollo himself."

It was silent for a few seconds when suddenly the door leading to the lower deck burst open to reveal eleven other faces. We were all greeted by our friends, and most of them wished her a happy birthday once she informed that it was June 21st.

Hunter, being the way he is, came up with a lame excuse as to why we should have cake and ice cream to celebrate. However, Melanie was not at all reluctant, and so we did indeed have a small birthday celebration for Melanie. Of course, we didn't have presents for her, but who knows? Maybe someone will buy her a present when we get home─_if_ we get home.

The day passed by relatively slow. Eventually we all were bored. The sky became a misty grey. Fog began enclosing around us. Just when I was about to get worried, it thankfully cleared up.

Christian asked, "What now?"

"I have no clue," Spencer said.

"Same," Rosa agreed.

Ben said, "Melanie, if you're dad promised you that he'd do something, then─"

"I'm not sure if he's going to get our ship to land. Maybe Apollo or Helios can scan the sea and find land and tell us. I don't know."

We were silent for a few seconds when Andrea shot up suddenly. "I see Land!"

Sure enough, when we looked off into the distance, there was a chunk of land emerging in the distance ahead. We were sailing towards what _looked_ like a tremendous paradise.

**A/N:** I'm sorry if this was short; but I wanted to end the chapter there because if I continued on from where I was, this chapter would be very long. So trust me, the next chapter will be longer.

**ANSWER THESE CHAPTER EIGHT QUESTIONS:**

**One: Are you happy Rosa and Gwen are friends again? Why or why not?**

**Two: What do you think this tremendous paradise is going to be?**

**Three: Are you surprised by Ethan's actions to save Gwen?**


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N: **First off, I'd just like to explain how sorry I am for my lack of updates on this story, but I'm back on track now! The chapter started off uninteresting to me, but I added another sentence and then it was interesting to write again. XD. But anyways, enjoy this chapter!

**CHAPTER NINE**

**W**ithin a half hour or so, we finally arrived towards the small island.

There were tons of palm trees, and many beaches. In the distance, more towards the center of the island was a glorious, shining building that looked like a new hotel.

Dmitri said with pleasure, "_Finally_, some relaxing time."

Everyone, including me, gave him a weird look. I said, "You know, we might not even be staying here."

He sighed. "Whatever."

Just then, our boat docked at the island. I was surprised no officials seemed to notice. I figured for some reason they wouldn't be happy with people coming to the island so randomly by boat.

Anyway, we eventually got out of the boat, and that's when we wondered what we should do at that point.

"What should we do?" asked Rosa. "Should we check into the hotel or─"

"Yes!" Dmitri said quickly.

Olivia turned to look at him with a mystified look. She asked sarcastically, "What is _with_ you?"

We laughed, but our merriment ended quickly when _she_ appeared mysteriously behind us.

"Will you be needing to check in?"

Naturally we were all startled by the sudden appearance of the woman. We turned around. She had curly blonde hair and strange colored eyes─almost as weird as Heather Thompson's. Heather's eyes were violet colored. This woman had eyes like embers from the smoke in a campfire.

Despite Dmitri's begging eyes, I said, "We'd love to, Miss…" I looked at her nametag. It read: Maggie Goode. "Miss Goode."

Dmitri flashed me an angry long.

"We don't have any money. We can't pay."

"First time is always free," she said. Instantly she snapped her fingers and called out a taxi. I was surprised that somehow they had taxis on an island in the middle of the sea, but they did. Then she seemed to realize we couldn't all fit.

"Oh, how unfortunate," Maggie said. "We'll just walk."

We all sighed, but as it turned out, the hotel seemed less far away then we thought. Or so it seemed.

Maggie checked us into the seemingly nice hotel and immediately gave us room keys. We were about to leave the front desk when yet more mysterious people appeared─two women who didn't wear nametags.

"Hello," said one of them. She was much shorter than the other one, and had mousy brown hair that was braided with golden ribbons and had aquamarine eyes. "Welcome to my Hotel Resort! My name is Maria." Maria gestured towards the taller one. This one had the same hair color and had brown eyes instead of blue. "This is my aunt, Cassandra."

Cassandra gave us an uncomfortable smile.

We parted our ways and went to our hotel rooms. And despite the fact the hotel seemed so nice, especially with Maria and Cassandra; I knew something terrible was destined to happen.

The day passed rather quickly and soon faded into night time. We spent most of our time together as a group, afraid of possible monsters or gods.

The next day, we all went to breakfast when Maria and Cassandra came up to us again.

"Hello," greeted Maria. "Are you enjoying my hotel so far?"

Before I could answer with my mouth full of food, Maria quickly said, "Good. Now, for the ladies I have decided to take you all out on a spa day around the hotel. As for the boys…" she looked at us in slight disdain, "you will just have to get on for today without the ladies, mm-kay?

Rosa, who was sitting down next to me, fixed her eyes on me. Olivia, Andrea and Ellie did the same thing for their boyfriends.

Unfortunately, it was Ben's mistake to say, "Go ahead. Have fun."

Maria flashed him a smile. "Thank you, young sir."

A drop of drool sank out of Ben's lip. It was slight, but Andrea noticed. Instantly she walked away from the table. Ben stood up to go after her, but Ellie and Olivia told him to sit back down. Andrea walked into the nearby restroom and Ellie and Olivia followed her.

"I didn't mean to," Ben promised. "It was like she was…doing something to me. I swear, I don't think this place is normal."

"No kidding," said Rosa. She looked at Melanie and Gwen. The three of them seemed to get the message. The trio walked into the girls' restroom together, and Brianna followed them shortly after, leaving Christian, Spencer, Benjamin, Dmitri, Hunter and I alone together, sitting at a large table.

Hunter asked, "What now?"

Benjamin grinned and pointed to the arcade and said, "Game time."

Instantly I laughed along with Dmitri, Hunter, Christian and Spencer, but the thing that was even funnier was the fact that we all stopped at the same time, looked at Ben, and said, "No." in unison. We cracked up even more.

Unfortunately, we were quickly reminded of the fact that this hotel didn't seem so normal. Andrea, Gwen, Rosa, Melanie, Ellie, Brianna and Olivia returned from the bathroom. Despite not looking so mad at Ben anymore, Andrea sat on the opposite end of the table, far away from her boyfriend. Ben looked slightly sad, but they got over it.

We hung out together in the hotel room Hunter and I shared when Maria and Cassandra barged in. I tried to hide the fact that I was rolling my eyes, but it felt to me like the two relatives were stalking us.

"It's time to go, ladies!"

The girls looked at all of us boys, and we all stood up off the ground we were sitting on. We all hugged and said our goodbyes. After all of the girls had left the room, both Cassandra and Maria turned to face us. They gave us all a smug look. Then, the weirdest thing happened.

Maria and Cassandra's eyes flashed yellow.

A shock went down my spine. I heard a thump from behind me, like someone dropping titanium. The windows were covered with bars. Hunter, Benjamin, Dmitri, Christian, Spencer and I turned to look at Cassandra and Maria, who were now outside of the room, but the door was still wide open. Cassandra waved her hands in a magical gesture and the door instantly closed. I could still see out of the long, glass window to the right of the now closed door. I ran over to it, but before I could get in front of it, the curtains closed, and no matter how many times I ripped them apart, more curtains seem to be covering the window. By the time I was able to see out the window again, all of the girls, including Cassandra and Maria, were long out of sight.

I looked at Hunter and Ben, who were, along with me, the only children of the Big Three gods, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades left in the room.

The three of us tried opening the door, but try as we might, it wouldn't budge. Frustrated, the three of us sighed and turned to look at the other occupants of the room.

Spencer's eyes lightened up.

"My powers!"

I felt a million pounds of grief lift from my shoulders. "Try them!"

Spencer told everyone to back up away from the door. When all of us did, he closed his eyes and held his right arm toward the door. He said something in Greek, and his eyes popped open, glowing a purplish color. A jolt of blue energy burst from his hand and shot at the door. Just as it hit the door, it turned into electricity and bounced right off the door. Spencer sighed.

"It's been spell-locked."

"Don't you know a spell to unlock it?" Christian asked.

Spencer shook his head. "Even if I did, the only person that can unlock spells are the person who casted them. But─"

"Just try it!"

"It won't work!"

And that's when we heard the screaming.

I turned to look at Spencer. "You were saying?"

Instantly, Spencer walked over to the table in the bedroom and began waving his hands. A spellbook appeared on the table. He opened the front cover and began flipping through the pages. Eventually he seemed to find the correct spell.

Spencer closed the book, and it vanished. He faced the door once more, and raised his arm in the gesture he did before.

"_Ostiprae Aperta!_" His eyes popped open again with the purple glow, and the blue jolt exploded from the tips of his fingers.

The door exploded into pieces.

"Yes!" all of us shouted in unison.

And then the door repaired itself. We all groaned.

Christian began nodding slowly. "Okay. I have a plan. Spencer'll burst open the door. Then we all run through. It'll have to be done through several trips."

I was one of the first people through, and Ben came through at the last second and had his arm slightly scratched by a door piece. Spencer was the last to come through, but we were able to get through the door successfully. Unfortunately, we didn't know where to go after that.

"Which way do we go now?"

Another tortured scream.

"I'm guessing," Hunter said, "we go where the screams are."

With the few terrified screams we heard on the way, we were able to find our way to a large titanium door.

"I think this is it," said Ben. "But what if we can't get in? I bet they figured we'd escape."

"There's nothing we can do except try."

Spencer did the same thing he did when we were trying to do back in the hotel room, and to our surprise, the door exploded into pieces. We ducked as the pieces flung away. Unlike what I expected, it didn't fix itself again. We entered the room and were instantly pulled to the side by a group of hands. I fiercely whipped my head around and naturally looked at the thing pulling me to the side, and instantly found myself looking into the electric blue eyes that belonged to me.

The same electric blue eyes that Ellie and I shared.

But Ellie seemed in a daze, as if in a trance. I began to speak, but she told me to shut up. I noticed that when she was speaking, her eyes turned a yellowish color, which then faded.

I turned around to find my other friends under the control of Maria and Cassandra─Melanie, Rosa, Brianna, Andrea, Olivia, Gwen.

I tried to break free from Ellie's grasp. I looked around the dark chamber. I heard the evil laughs of two women. Maria and Cassandra stepped out of the shadows.

"Ethan St. Cloud," said Maria. "'_The Son of Zeus Who Survived Each Monster Attack_.'" I was surprised she was using my old nickname from the Institute of Demigods. I didn't see why Ellie didn't get a nickname like that, though, or any of my friends for that matter, considering we all survived the quest last year. Well, except Andrea, who was killed for about an hour, but resurrected when my friends and I went back in time and─ugh. I'm getting off topic.

Anyway, Ben began to speak. "Not for long," he smirked, referring to Maria's use of my old nickname. Even if in the face of death, Ben was the one who would make a joke. I gave him a look and slapped him.

Cassandra looked at Maria. "We might as well just tell them. _Obviously_ we're not normal."

"Circe, I'm not─"

"Well that just ruined everything," groaned Cassandra, or Circe as Maria called her.

Maria threw her arms up into the air. "I suppose I shall tell. I am Medea, daughter of King Aeëtes of Colchis!"

"I am Circe," said the ex-Cassandra. "I─"

In an instant, Spencer shot a blast of energy at Circe and Medea. The blast illuminated the room for a few seconds. That's when I noticed the shelf of vials filled with different colored liquids. I immediately ran over to them. Not knowing what to do, and because of the fact that Medea was advancing on me, I took one of the vials and smashed it into her arm.

Medea howled in pain. Someone grabbed my arm. Rosa.

I looked into her eyes. "Rosa. You don't want to do this."

She said, "You don't know that." Her voice sounded tripled, as if three Rosa's were talking at once. She punched my arm. I didn't want to hurt Rosa. But I didn't seem to have a choice. I was about to punch her when I noticed Medea. She had transformed into an eagle.

_Stupid son of Zeus!_ Medea's voice cackled in my mind. I was confused.

_Are you…inside my head?_ I asked.

_Again with the stupid thing! You're the son of Zeus. You have a telepathic connection with aviary animals. Now change me back!_

_ No!_ I mentally screeched.

This mental conversation of course gave Rosa a chance to take over again. I felt a sharp pain in my arm. She had smashed an empty vial into my arm. I looked at her in horror. I screamed because of the pain, but I tried to ignore it. Why would Rosa do this to me?

Medea said, _They are under my control._

I gasped. I looked at all of the other fights going on─Gwen fighting Christian, Spencer fighting Olivia, Dmitri fighting Ellie, et cetera. I did the first thing I could think. I grabbed two vials and threw them both at Rosa and Medea. I ran over to the only person not battling. I was able to acquire my sword, which was disguised as whatever small object I wanted it to be. Generally I had it disguised as a pencil just because it's easy to carry around in my pocket. Taking out my pencil which slowly then transformed into a sword, I slashed the air around me as Andrea approached.

She tried to punch me, but I sliced my sword on her arm, opening a cut on her skin. Small amounts of blood dripped out. I tried slashing at her again, but her image disappeared in a quick puff of black smoke. I felt an arm grab my shoulder. Andrea had teleported behind me. I turned around once more, but every time I tried to lunge at her with my sword, she just kept disappearing and reappearing.

I noticed Rosa and Medea in the corner, but something weird was happening. Rosa seemed to be getting bulkier and stronger-looking─maybe that was the effect of the potion vial I had thrown at her─and Medea was already transforming into her old form.

Back in her full form, Medea confronted me. I stepped back, only to be trapped in the embrace of Circe's arms. She waved her hands and I felt a tight close around me─like an invisible rope.

"As you can see, Ethan," said Circe, "magic is often hard to beat. Even my niece and I had trouble learning the art, but asked for some assistance by the magic goddess, Hecate; in other words, my mother."

Spencer gasped in shock. "You're my _half-sister_?"

"Well _duh_," said Circe. "A minor goddess so powerful─"

Spencer shot a blast of energy towards Medea and Circe, but something weird happened as it traveled through the air. It turned solid, making it look like a long, steel pipe. The beam of energy had hardened itself. The second it hit Medea and Circe, they were out in seconds the speed of light couldn't beat.

"That should give them a concussion. But─"

Benjamin and Hunter were staring wide-eyed at all of the girls.

"What is it?" I asked.

The girls seemed to no longer be under the control of Medea. And I heard a weird sound coming from their lips.

They were crying.

Spencer walked over to them calmly. "Sweet dreams."

Spencer touched each of their fore heads with the tips of his pointer and middle fingers, and their sobbing stopped. They instantly fell asleep. He snapped his fingers, and the bodies of the girls disappeared.

"Where did you send them?" I asked.

"Back to the ship," he responded. "I think it's time we left this island."

By the time we got back to the ship, the sun was beginning to set. Somehow, the hotel seemed further away now then when we were walking to it. But we also spent a decent amount of time fighting Circe and Medea.

That night, everyone fell asleep quickly, except for Spencer and I. He was watching the stars, and I joined him.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he replied.

Silence.

"I've gotta thank you," I told him. "You saved our butts a ton of times today."

He slightly smiled. "Thanks. But you're a child of Zeus, the most powerful of the gods. You're much more powerful than me."

"You might be the child of a minor goddess," I said, "but that doesn't make you any weaker than anyone else. All demigods are just gods but mortal. That makes both of us gods. You're a good demigod, an excellent fighter and spell caster. You saved our lives. We'll be forever grateful."

He was quiet for a long time, but then he turned to look at me, and nodded.

Even more silence filled with the sounds of churning waves. "I'm going to bed now," he said. "Are you coming?"

I said, "Sure. Besides, I need rest."

Spencer went down to the lower deck immediately, but I stayed and watched the sky for a little bit longer. It seemed that this was what I had been doing a lot of recent. But finally, I decided to go to bed.

Unfortunately, just as I was about to enter the lower deck, six images appeared before me.

My half-siblings. Amanda, Skylar, Jeff, Ashlynn, Steven and Maddie.

**A/N:** Well. Wasn't that chapter just … interesting. Also, quick question: Does anyone here read "The Kane Chronicles", also by Rick Riordan? I thought that I'd hate it due to the fact it's about Egyptian mythology and I'm more of a Greek mythology kind of guy, but despite having bought it, I barely read it. Then I tried it again because I had nothing to read. Now I love it. I finished back in February and started in January. The next book is coming out in just days. It's called "The Throne of Fire". They are also doing more character reveals on the website (you know how they have pictures of characters, kind of cartoon-ish? They have one for Zia, Anubis, an ugly dude and some upcoming dude who hasn't been revealed yet. I hope they do the same for the Lost Hero! That'd be awesome! Anyways, answer these questions in a review:

**One:** Did you suspect Maria and Cassandra's identity before it was revealed? If so, what clues gave them away?

**Two:** If you were a "mortal god" as Ethan calls it, would you rather be the child of a major or minor god or goddess?

**Three:** Why are Ethan's siblings suddenly appearing before him?


	10. Chapter Ten

**A/N:** I've finally come back with an official update! This book is almost done, so enjoy!

**CHAPTER TEN**

"**W**hat are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Just know," responded Skylar through the Hermessage, "I am _completely_ against this."

"Nobody cares!" screeched Ashlynn.

"Amanda wants to talk to you for some reason," said Jeff.

"Yeah," Amanda said, "now if I could _please_ have some privacy?"

"No! We want to know, too!"

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Why do you need to know?"

"Why do you not want us knowing?"

"I asked you first,"

Steven and Maddie groaned. "Please?"

Amanda opened the door to the Zeus Dormitory and shoved everyone out. "Go smoke pot or something!"

Amanda looked back at me. "You do realize what's going on, right?"

"What?" I asked.

"You're so clueless. Gwendolyn, Spencer and Christian want to see the sunset eclipse. All its doing is leading you, Ellie and everyone else into more trouble. You guys need to come back to the Institute of Demigods. Your quest is over with."

"B-But Headmaster Perseus said—"

"Don't listen to him! If you guys just come back to the Institute now, you won't have to worry about getting into more trouble, or dying! It's a much better deal than going to some stupid eclipse."  
I was silent for a while.

"Just remember I said that," Amanda told me. "You can tell Ellie. It's your choice; I just think it'd be better if you came back to the Institute. That way you don't have to battle or worry about dying. Talk about it with everyone. Just don't tell Gwen, Christian and Spencer. If you sail in the direction of the Institute, they won't know. They'll just have to deal with not seeing it."

I nodded. "I'll talk to Ellie."

Amanda smiled and her image vanished.

I walked down to the lower deck. Ellie was already sleeping, so I couldn't tell her about Amanda's plan. I decided to ask her this morning.

Tucking myself into bed, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Rays of sunlight seeped through the stained glass windows. I wasn't sure why the boat had windows, but it was fancy. I looked in the bed to my right to notice that Ellie wasn't sleeping there. I quickly got out from underneath the covers of my bed and walked into the bathroom, changed, then went to the upper deck, expecting Ellie to be there. After all, I would probably be there, and the fact that Ellie and I are twins makes us think alike.

Sure enough, as I opened the door to the upper deck, I noticed Ellie standing over the edge of the ship, while next to her stood Hunter Rivera. He seemed to be telling her something about the seas as he pointed about.

I walked over to the couple.

"Ellie, I need to talk to you for a second."

Ellie looked at me, and then at Hunter. He said, "You can go."

Ellie smiled then walked to the opposite end of the deck.

"What?" she asked.

"Before I went to bed last night, six images appeared before me. It was Maddie, Skylar, Jeff, Ashlynn, Amanda and Steven."

"What did they want?" Ellie inquired.

"Well, Amanda told them to leave, but she wanted to speak to us in particular. She doesn't want us…she doesn't want us dying. She came up with this theory to somehow make the boat sail in the direction of the Institute of Demigods. She thinks that the Sunset Eclipse is stupid, that Gwen, Christian and Spencer don't need to see it."

"But you heard what Perseus said! He said it was okay for them to see the Sunset Eclipse!"

"Doesn't mean we have to," I told her. "Besides, who knows what other things could happen as we sail? Lots of stuff."

"But they want to see their parents. I know that if we hadn't met Zeus last year I'd be dying to see him. I'm sure they want to see Helios, Nyx and Hecate just as badly as I did."

"But…"

"But what?" she demanded.

I sighed. "Forget it. Let's just go to the stupid Sunset Eclipse. Make them happy. But if something bad happens, I'm blaming you."

"_What_ is with your attitude? You didn't seem to have this problem with seeing the Sunset Eclipse before," she noticed.

"I'm just…I'm just stressed. I don't want to die. When Amanda told me her plan, it sounded amazing. I just _don't_ want to die."

"You are always going to be knocking on the door of Death when you are a demigod," she told me.

"Fine," I grumbled. Ellie rolled her eyes, then walked back over and stood next to Hunter. I walked into the ship's kitchen—yes, the ship had a kitchen—and grabbed some breakfast. I noticed Dmitri, Rosa, and Ben were having breakfast as well. I sat down with them and began to eat. We talked for a little bit and after finishing eating, Dmitri offered to put all of our plates away. Ben, Rosa and I thanked him and walked back out to the deck.

Slowly everyone else began to awake. Strangely, it was Melanie and Gwen who woke up last even though they are generally early risers considering their fathers are gods of the sun. And then I realized another strange thing: Ben, who usually slept in very late, was up in the morning.

I brushed it off with a sigh, but then Melanie called me over to talk to me in private.

"Yes?" I asked.

"…I had a dream," she said.

"What happened?"

"Something bad is about to happen. It wasn't just a dream, or me seeing the future. It was both. It was like…a vision."

"What did you see?"

"I saw our ship," she explained. "It was heading towards some…some island. But the island had black fog surrounding it and lightning flashing in it. When our ship actually reached the island, it had…it had skulls on the shore."

I silently gasped. When children of Apollo had visions, it was never a good sign, especially because they tend to be accurate.

"We have to get back to the Institute!" I told her.

"It could just be a chain effect," warned Melanie. "How do you know that if we go off our current course we still won't end up at the island?"

"Ugh. I _hate_ it when you're right."

Melanie shrugged and the conversation ended.

"Uh, guys!" I heard Christian yell.

"Yeah, Christian?"

"There's a Hades of a lot of fog coming our way," he said.

I looked at where he was looking and almost screamed in relief when I noticed it was just gray fog. We had dealt with fog several times during the trip, just not this much. Spencer easily waved his hand and the fog parted before our eyes. I still wondered how he could've learned so much magic so quickly.

Everything seemed fine from that point on. We had eaten lunch and all hung out together, playing random party games like truth or dare despite the dangers of our journey. Eventually the sun began to set, casting a glow of oranges, reds and pinks along the sky, like a painting. I don't know where she got the camera from or why she even brought it, but Ellie quickly took a picture of it before it disappeared below the horizon.

"Where'd you get the camera?" I asked her with a laugh.

She looked at me. "My artistic interests come from mom."

Our mother, Piper St. Cloud, had always been interested in art. I'm surprised she didn't attract Apollo. She illustrated pictures for children's books, but wasn't ever necessarily classified as famous like Rosa's dad and Melanie's mom. Miguel, Rosa's father, and Jacqueline, Melanie's mother, had enough fame to be on Wikipedia and Google pages, and listed under the sections of "Personal Life" and "Children" were Rosa and Melanie, though also listed is that the other parent is unknown, which is quite humorous to read knowing that their parents are Greek gods.

I was just about to call Hunter and Brianna in for dinner, because they seemed to enjoy watching the ocean at night, but as I opened the door, they flung themselves into the kitchen.

Hunter said with a gasp, "Island—"

"Danger," Brianna breathed. "Black fog—"

Melanie and I exchanged a quick glance before running out to the upper deck.

I looked over the edge of the boat to see that Hunter and Brianna were right. The ship was quickly approaching an island with foggy mist nearly cloaking it.

"That's exactly what it looked like in my vision," Melanie explained.

I looked in the water to see something splashing. It seemed to be…singing?

Then I looked over the edge of the boat, and as I looked closer, I realized that it was both ugly and beautiful. It was enchanting. I wanted to swim after it.

The next thing I knew, the mermaid-like creature was spouting blood. It swam away, and had two things that could be its sisters following it.

Olivia, with cotton in her ears, her black hair in a messy pony tail and her gray eyes flashing stood next to me with a quiver of arrows slung across her back and carrying a wooden bow she owned. Hunter, Brianna and Melanie didn't seem to be on the deck anymore.

"You almost jumped in after them," she told me, like I was an idiot, which I probably was. "They were the Sirens."

Suddenly the mermaid creatures didn't sound so appealing anymore. Then, I noticed that they had wings and beaks. I had been distracted.

"How did you know to save me?"

"I think you'd have more common sense than to jump off the side of a boat. Besides, I could hear faint singing. I knew we would stumble upon the Sirens eventually." Olivia's face became distant as she looked over the boat.

"What?" I asked.

She pointed. "Why didn't anyone tell me? We're approaching the Isles of Phobos!"

"The what?"

"I'm a daughter of Athena," she reminded me. "I do my research. The Isles of Phobos is supposed to be a nearly inescapable island controlled by Phobos, the god of fear. It is said that if you think of your fears while inside of the island, they will come alive, and not just mentally to the person thinking about their fear."

I called Hunter and Brianna over before they started eating, because I knew them well enough to know they didn't like to stop eating once they started. Once they came to the deck, somehow calmly, though we were somewhat close to the island, I said,

"We have to avoid the island. Manipulate the water. Will the boat off our current path."

Hunter and Brianna closed their eyes and began gesturing their hands. They seemed like it was a struggle.

"It's too powerful," Brianna said.

"It's like the water's pulling us towards the island," Hunter added.

"Pray to your father! Do something!"

Hunter and Brianna closed their eyes once more, but we still were sailing towards the island.

Suddenly nobody seemed interesting in dinner anymore. Everyone was at the upper deck, praying to every god they could think of just trying to get our path of the Isles of Phobos. And then I felt it. I was afraid. Phobos was the god of fear, and fear was what attracted one to the island. We had to stop being afraid to get away.

"Everyone!" I screeched, breaking off their silent prayers. I told them about how not being afraid was the only way to evade the island, but it was far too late. All of us were generating fear—Olivia and Rosa's fear of spiders, Ben's fear of heights, my fear of losing friends, and the plain fear of the island itself—and Phobos was enjoying it.

"What are we going to do?" screamed Gwen.

"I don't know!" responded Ellie with a screech.

"Hold on!" I shouted. "We're going in!"

As the island got closer, I noticed skulls on the shore—exactly how Melanie described.

My friends started screaming.

I started screaming, too, as we were pulled into the island.

**A/N:** -Dramatic Music- What will happen? Well, I guess the only way to find out is to review! And considering I'm deleting the previous chapter after I post this due to the fact I don't like authors notes in the middle of my stories (I'm a perfectionist; can't help it :P), then you might not be able to review, and if you can't, do it anonymously, or PM me! But if you do it anonymously, please use your actual fanfiction name so I can get back to you. And I'm too lazy to think of questions today xD


	11. Chapter Eleven

THE ETHAN ST. CLOUD CHRONICLES

THE VOYAGE OF THE SUNSET ECLIPSE

**A/N:** The Voyage of the Sunset Eclipse is almost finished! I'll be honest, once I get bored with a book I generally don't finish it, and I was starting to get bored with this, so I was forced to finish it more quickly. The book should have one or two more chapters. Oh, and just so you know—do you remember Isabel Porter, daughter of Aphrodite? Her name is spelled Isabelle now, okay? Enjoy!

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**D**ark mist hung in the air. At first, the only thing I could hear was the dripping of water. Then, all I could hear was blood chilling screams. It seemed cliché, but it was true.

"W-What exactly is this place?" whispered a terrified Brianna.

"The Isles of Phobos," Olivia repeated. "He's the god of fear, son of Ares and Aphrodite. He's Rosa's half-brother."

Rosa seemed slightly interested, as if a thought was forming in her head. At least, that's what it looked like in the darkness. "Do you think I could like…ask him to not swallow us up into his island?"

"That's not _just_ what this place does. And I still doubt that would work. Once you get deep enough in, it's almost inescapable due to the fear and terror projected into your mind."

"_That's right_," a deep, manly voice said, his words echoing throughout the darkness. "I am Phobos, god of fear. I know what everything and everyone's fear is, even if you don't tell me."

"So that's where the word _phobia_ comes from?" Dmitri whispered in Olivia's ear.

Phobos responded before Olivia could, "Quite right! Now, I would suggest not thinking of your fears, or they'll come alive—whoops! Too late!"

I hated him for that. Right when he mentioned not thinking of personal fears, I obviously naturally thought of my fears—my fear of losing friends, my newest fears of going underground and traveling on water, and so many more.

Instantly my background melted into an underground area being filled with water—two of my fears mixed into one. And what made it worse was I was seeing my friends surrounding the whole that I was being buried in. And the worst part? The water was being poured from a bucket by the three people I cared most about—Ellie, Rosa, and my mother Piper. It was like my friends and family had left me.

The image faded, and I fell to the deck of the boat. I wasn't sure if I was seeing the future, or if it was just Phobos playing tricks on me.

I looked at my friends. Judging by the shocked expressions on the faces of Olivia, Ben and Rosa, they too had been tricked into thinking about their fears. And suddenly, the boat lifted into the air, higher and higher out of the water. Ben shook, then fell to the ground as if paralyzed. Brianna and Hunter, as children of Poseidon, were also naturally afraid of heights, due to their uncle being the god of the sky, and, well, my father wasn't famous for liking other demigods except for his own in his territory. The ship then gradually started falling towards the water again, and with a violent splash we hit the water.

Phobos' laughter echoed throughout the darkness. I could see tiny, crawly things coming out of the water, scaling the side of the ship and finally reaching the upper-deck. There were hundreds of thousands of them. Then, once they started crawling on us as we screamed, I realized what they were.

Spiders.

Olivia and Rosa screamed in unison. Phobos continued laughing, obviously entertained by our obvious terror. Olivia shook her hand, trying to flick the spiders off of her body, but I noticed something—as she waved her hand, the spiders were flicked off into the opposite direction, as if being pulled away by a giant invisible hand.

I looked at her in surprise and told her to do it again.

She waved her hand again, and the spiders were instantly removed from the ship.

Phobos gasped, obviously horrified, and that's when I remembered something.

My mother had always told Ellie and me that, generally, whenever you conquer a fear, it never returns. So, I wondered if it acted a similar way in the Isles of Phobos, whereas since Olivia defeated the spiders and got rid of them, they wouldn't be able to return.

But it was far too late to even tell any of my friends that, for I knew everybody else was starting to think of their fears, already scarred enough from being pulled into Phobos' scary domain. Melanie, who I knew was afraid of snakes considering her father had fought and successfully slew the mighty Python, looked horrified.

And seeing the mighty Python rise out of the water was not something I enjoyed.

The first thing that I noticed was its teeth. They were caked with blood. Python's scales were green and pointy.

"Dinner, Python," Phobos said, though I didn't understand why he was controlling it as if it were his pet—perhaps because of the fact that the Python was being feared by us and that made him able to control him. But that didn't matter to me. Python slithered out of the water and on to the wood of the ship.

Fortunately, Andrea had brought her bow and arrows with her on the journey. She shot an arrow and blood sprouted from the creature's neck.

Ellie had brought her dagger as well, and with shaking hands, she stabbed the creature's spine, dragging her dagger against his backbone, ripping a fissure in Python. I could feel blood being squirted onto me. Soon enough, the creature died, and Olivia and Dmitri kicked its carcass back into the water.

"Impossible!" gasped the voice of Phobos.

Rosa grinned, so I suspected she had an idea. "Hey, brother," she said.

Phobos sounded confused. "What?"

"So…do you wanna be the best big brother ever and let us out?"

"Do not try enchanting me with your physical appearance and insistent tones! I will not let you talk me out of taking more victims!"

Wherever this Phobos guy was, I wanted to punch him.

And that's when he appeared. He sort of reminded me of Aphrodite. After all, she was his mother, but the way Phobos' physical appearance constantly changed was very scary. His appearance aligned itself to the images of all my fears, and I'm sure it was doing the same for all of my other friends too.

He stepped out of the shadows. "Hello, Ethan Alexander St. Cloud."

"I'm not afraid of you," I remarked.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "After all, I can align myself to the images of one's fears."

"You're a son of Ares. I don't exactly get along with the children of Ares. However, I do know their flaws."

"Puh-lease," Phobos muttered, rolling his eyes. "I am a god! I am flawless!"

"You're afraid of showing fear. That's what you're covering up right now," I told him.

"Indeed, I am impressed by what you have done. But you and your silly friends do not frighten me, nor will you ever."

I was starting to get enraged. I knew everyone had a flaw in some way. I knew that Rosa was insecure about herself sometimes. Olivia had excessive pride. Dmitri had anger issues—like, huge anger issues. I knew that even immortals had to have flaws. I remembered myths about Hera, and her jealousy because of Zeus' affairs.

I honestly wasn't afraid. I knew that I wasn't going to die there or at that moment. Ben explained to me over the previous winter that as a child of Hades, he knew what every type of death feels like—suicide, murder, heart attack, et cetera. I would be able to feel myself fading if I was going to die. And I couldn't feel myself fading.

I wasn't going to die.

I was fearless, and Phobos knew.

And that's when something weird started to happen.

Phobos collapsed on the ground, clutching his stomach as if he were sick. I didn't know what else to do except to watch.

First, I noticed that tiny holes were bursting in his skin.

"His life aura is fading," Ben announced. "I can feel it."

"Y-You could've joined me," Phobos said. "You could have been a god, ruling at my side."

I'll admit that as a son of Zeus, I have a strong leadership quality, and one of my flaws was my weak resistance when offered power. I always had that one flaw in particular—like when a kindergarten teacher said that the most polite student of the day could be the line leader. Ellie and I always competed to be the more polite one, all because we were children of Zeus and wanted to be leaders.

Phobos screamed, and finally he burst into a giant flash of light.

But then, something even weirder happened. Just as Phobos had disappeared, the darkness was fading, as if we were escaping the island. The transition happened slowly, but it basically looked as if the sun had shined strong enough to penetrate through the darkness, and as the island disappeared, the boat eventually stood in a crystal blue sea.

"How did we defeat him so easily?" Brianna asked. I didn't know how to respond. But as I looked up in the sky, I noticed a cloud in the shape of a skull floating up towards the translucent moon.

The sun started setting soon after, and for some reason, all of us were calm. We had successfully beat Phobos and our journey was almost over.

As I looked over the edge of the boat, I noticed a small land formation in the distance.

"The Institute of Demigods is 5.6 miles away," said the female automated voice. Wait. _The Institute of Demigods?_

I looked over at Gwen, Christian and Spencer, who seemed just as perplexed as I. I continued glancing at everyone else, trying to find the culprit of who led our direction towards the Institute of Demigods.

And that's when we heard the thunder. Rain poured down from the sky, and all of us began laughing. We danced in the rain as Melanie sung to the sky, our cares slowly fading from us, for our quest was successful, and there was no more need to worry. I laughed amongst my friends as we all had fun in the rain.

In several minutes, the boat was back at the Institute of Demigods. I noticed everyone from school standing around the lake where my friends and I had departed. The first person to reach us as we got off the boat was Perseus, then the other Headmasters and Lindsey Ahearn, daughter of Poseidon, and Maci Rumble, daughter of Aphrodite, and Cedric Dawson, son of Hermes. All of the demigods ran up to us and hugged us. I was surprised that they had missed us so much, especially when Gwen, Christian and Spencer were the newest ones at the Institute. But the three children of the minor gods weren't any less popular than my friends and I. The other children of the minor gods as well as some Olympian demigods were greeting and hugging them too, and I could tell that they felt really loved despite the neglecting of their parents. I smiled, beaming with joy.

Nightfall came shortly afterwards, and Perseus and the Headmasters explained to us what happened while we were gone. I asked why we were brought back to the Institute of Demigods instead of arriving in Miami where we were supposed to. Apparently, one of the students here had somehow prayed to Poseidon to make the seas wash us up to the Institute of Demigods. I wanted to know who did it though, because someone must've really wanted to see us back here.

"I suggest you go to sleep," said Headmaster Jason. "The graduation ceremony is tomorrow."

I remembered the year before, when all of the oldest students of the Institute were graduating, thus giving their positions of seniority of their dormitory to their second-in-command. However, I had just started attending this place. I had roughly three more years to go, for it seemed that kids around age seventeen were the ones graduating the Institute of Demigods.

I said goodnight to all of the headmasters, along with my nine best friends. Gwen, Christian and Spencer had already gone to bed, for they were extremely tired from their journey. I hugged all of my friends goodbye before they all went off to their dorms, and I wondered how many of them were going to become second-in-command at the graduation ceremony tomorrow after the newest counselors were elected.

Once in the Zeus Dormitory among all of my siblings, I said goodnight to Ellie, tucking myself into bed—the first comfortable bed I had slept in for a while, and then blissfully drifted into sleep.

**XxXxX**

Looking out the window when I woke up, I could see the watery light of dawn rise over the distant horizon. Considering Ellie and I were the counselors of our dormitory, we shared the counselor bedroom. Ellie was still sleeping, so I quickly changed into a fresh pair of clothes and then went out to breakfast. Due to the fact that it had rained the night before, breakfast was inside. I was going to walk to my table when I noticed the only people up were the children of Apollo, the early-risers that they are, and some of the children of Aphrodite, which I thought was strange considering most of them thought that they needed "beauty sleep".

Melanie didn't seem to be sitting at the Apollo table, and Rosa wasn't sitting at the Aphrodite table, so I assumed they were either asleep, getting ready, or in the bathroom.

I didn't want to be sitting all alone at my table, so I approached the table with Aphrodite's children. I was only really friends with Isabelle Porter, so I decided to just talk to her.

However, when I walked up there, I noticed something terribly strange.

Isabelle generally didn't wear girly clothes like the ones she was wearing.

"Isabelle?" I asked. "Why are you dressed so fancy?"

All of the other children of Aphrodite grinned at her, while some of the guys started giving money to each other, as if they made a bet on something.

"I told you somebody would get them mixed up!" said Seth Peterson, Rosa's second-in-command.

"Could someone please tell me what's going on?" I demanded.

"I will," said a new voice. I turned around and saw a girl that looked exactly like Isabelle, but she was wearing the Isabelle type of clothing.

"While you were gone," Isabelle explained, "I went on a quest of my own. It was a short quest. And while I was on the quest, I found my twin sister. Her name is Kaleigh."

"_Found_ her? What do you mean?"

"I had always assumed she ran away at a young age," Isabelle explained. "At least, that's what my father told me. So I guess Aphrodite took Kaleigh and placed her with another mortal family, one that would understand the situation of demigods once she was found."

"Did she think handling two demigods would be too difficult with all the monsters?" I asked.

"I guess so," she responded. "But I don't see why something similar wasn't done with you and Ellie, since you guys are children of Zeus and are like, three times as powerful as us. I guess because Zeus is a different god, and, well, Aphrodite is _very_ protective of her children, and—"

"I get it," I said with a giggle. "But don't say that I'm, 'like, three times as powerful as you', because you guys are just as powerful as me. You may not know it, but you are. You guys can change your physical features and enchant people with your words and get people to do things for you and stuff like that. I wish I could do something like that. All I can do is like, summon lightning and control air."

"Anyway," Isabelle said. "Yeah, the reuniting between Kaleigh and I was kind of dramatic. But yes, I do have a twin, I just haven't really told anyone, and now that we've found each other," Isabelle sat down next to Kaleigh and they hugged each other, "we already love each other."

I looked at Kaleigh. "Hi. I'm Ethan."

She held out her hand, which I shook. "Kaleigh."

I would've asked questions like 'Who was the family that took her in?' and 'How did you guys meet up?' and so many more, but I didn't want to disturb them. If I had been separated from Ellie for that amount of time, I wouldn't want to be disturbed either. So, I glanced at them one last time, looking at the physical features the twins shared—they had the same blonde hair, brown eyes and tanned skin, though Kaleigh just seemed to be more girly compared to Isabelle who was more tomboyish. Finally, I walked over to the table of Zeus and sat down.

Within minutes, I noticed Skylar entering the room, and he sat down next to me at the Zeus table.

"Did you hear about Isabelle's twin?" I asked him.

Skylar rolled his eyes. "Believe me. When you have a daughter of Aphrodite for a girlfriend—"

"YOU AND ISABELLE ARE DATING?" I asked, completely shocked.

"We were dating before you and your friends arrived here last year. We've been dating for a while."

"Oh, well I'm dumb," I said with a laugh. Skylar chuckled. "But yeah, I'm dating Rose, and she's a daughter of Aphrodite, so…I have experience with dating a daughter of Aphrodite."

Skylar raised his eyebrows in a perverted manner. I punched his arm in a jokingly way.

After a short silence, Skylar started talking again. "Next year will be my last year here."

"It is?"

He nodded.

"I'll miss you."

"Don't worry," he said. "I'm going to apply for some teaching jobs here. Once you graduate, you can do that."

"Cool," I replied. "So I'll still get to see you?"

All of the other students suddenly poured into the room, which meant everyone could finally get breakfast. Some people, including myself, just liked to arrive early so they could get their breakfast first.

"Come on," I said, "let's get breakfast before the children of Ares get here and eat it all."

**XxXxX**

Considering the fun I had, the day passed by very quickly. Perseus and the Headmasters allowed the day to be primarily just for free time, so naturally I hung out with Ellie, Hunter, Rosa, Ben, Andrea, Dmitri, Olivia, Melanie and Brianna. Occasionally we would pass by some of our other friends and greet them, too. Eventually, all of us were dismissed back outside where the graduation ceremony was being held.

A large camp fire burned in an amphitheatre type area. A stage was set up. It took a little while before the ceremony began, and all the names of the people blended together—I remembered that Adam Turner from the Apollo Cabin graduated, Kimberly Edwards from Demeter, Sophia Campbell from Athena, and Cedric Dawson from Hermes. They also had a mini-ceremony afterwards, in which the Headmasters announced who would be the newest counselors. Harmony Keyes from Apollo, Miranda Richardson from Demeter, and Cody Fisher from Athena were made the counselors, and as counselor, the students were also allowed to pick their second-in-command. Considering there were only three occupants in the Athena Dormitory and Sophia had graduated, Cody was forced to pick Olivia as his second-in-command. Miranda chose Dmitri over Lily and Josh for her second-in-command, admiring his bravery to go on multiple quests. Harmony chose Melody González as her second-in-command originally, but Melody declined, and Harmony then chose Melanie. Cedric from Hermes was the oldest but wasn't counselor, so the position remained with Nicole Marks.

After we had dinner, it was time for bed. Ellie and I brought our siblings back to the Zeus Dormitory, but before we could go to bed, Perseus made an announcement, and summoned us to the Headmaster Dormitory.

When we got to the Headmaster Dormitory, I noticed that all of my other friends were there, too, and so were Trevor, Jack and Heather. Nicole was there as well, along with Gwen, Christian and Spencer.

"We have received a summons from Olympus," announced Heracles. "And you students in particular have been invited by the Olympians."

Putting her hair into a pony tail, Nicole asked, "To do what?"

Perseus, my half-brother, grinned at all of us. "To watch the Sunset Eclipse."

**A/N:** Getting closer to the end of the second book of the Ethan St. Cloud Chronicles! Answer these following questions:

**One:** How have you liked the Voyage of the Sunset Eclipse? Is it better or not as good as The Divine Locket?

**Two:** Imagine you're in the Isles of Phobos with your demigod friends. What do you do?

**Three:** What do you think the Sunset Eclipse _is_?


	12. Chapter Twelve

**A/N:** I have officially declared this the last chapter of the Voyage of the Sunset Eclipse! To be honest, I didn't like it as much as The Divine Locket. Then again, second books are generally not as good as the first. I'm kind of upset, because I only got one review for the previous chapter. Oh well…anyway, enjoy!

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**M**y friends and I got relatively excited due to our unexpected trip to Olympus.

"In other news," Theseus said, "your parents have also been invited to attend the Sunset Eclipse as well."

Several people grinned, except Nicole, who looked a little sad. I wondered if her mortal parent had died or something.

There was a short silence, but it was quickly cut off by Heracles. "Well, let's go!"

We walked down a long hallway then eventually stumbled upon a door. Jason opened it, and upon entering the room, I found my mother standing there. Ellie and I instantly hugged her. I also saw Hunter and Brianna's mother, Michelle, Rosa's dad, Miguel, Ben's mother, Valeria, Dmitri's father, Matthew, Olivia's father, Markus, Melanie's mother, Jacqueline, and Andrea's mother, Anastasia. For some reason, Anastasia looked very uncomfortable, as if the Institute of Demigods was the last place she wanted to be.

I also noticed Nicole hugging a woman, but she didn't call her mom—she called her Aunt Allie or something.

Perseus took out a blue, Omega shaped device—a magical transporter that when put on doors can take someone to a wanted destination. He attached the device to the door, and it remained there like a magnet. It lit up for a few seconds, and then stopped glowing. Perseus opened the door to reveal a long, golden hallway.

I walked down the hallway along with my friends, my family, my friend's family, and the Headmasters.

Eventually, we passed through a giant door, which revealed Olympus.

It didn't look any different from when I went to Olympus the previous year. It still was a mountain that sat on a giant, colossal cloud, with a giant Greek temple at the top. Long cobblestone paths led everywhere. Temples littered the cloud, along with colorful plants, trees and gardens. Hybrid creatures ran around and nymphs were selling things in open-air markets. It looked like a Greek city that wasn't in ruins, just as it had last year. It always seemed so festive on Olympus—nothing was ever boring, at least perceived in the eyes of a mortal.

Eventually, we climbed to the peak of the mountain. Perseus opened the golden gilded doors, and walked in to the throne room as if it were his home.

Ten, giant, superhuman beings turned to look at us from their thrones as we entered the room. Just as last year, wooden chairs were set up around the Hearth fire. Everyone took their respective seats and my father, the King of the Gods, started speaking.

"The Sunset Eclipse will be starting soon," he said. His long black hair was tied back in a ponytail, which was much different from how he was generally depicted with a long beard and graying hair. He had Mediterranean skin instead of pale, and bright, blue eyes. "Apollo and Artemis have set off to make the eclipse happen. And now that the mortals are here, let us go outside!"

I'm sure he didn't mean to be offensive the way he said _mortals_, because technically we were mortal. Zeus, Hera, and the other gods led us outside, and we stood on one of the edges of the cloud. I was surprised Ben, Hunter and Brianna were doing so well with the height. I guess they felt protected with ten superhuman beings standing near them.

At the horizon line, the sun was beginning to set, giving the sky a color mixture of reds, pinks and yellows. I noticed Brianna was taking a picture of the sunset. She seemed to want to be a photographer. As the sun began to set, I looked around at everyone else. I noticed Ben walking towards me. I glanced at Valeria.

"I don't know you! AH!" she screamed at a nymph. She then proceeded to hide behind a rosebush. "Ooh, roses," she cooed. She pricked her finger on a thorn. "Thorn! Blood! Death! AH!"

I raised an eyebrow at Ben. Not trying to be offending, I asked, "How do you think the gods tolerate this?"

He sighed, but chuckled slightly. "I don't know. But I wish she wasn't insane like this. I feel bad for her."

Suddenly, Valeria stopped running. She brushed the dirt off her clothes elegantly, and then walked over to Ben and me. As I looked closely at her, I realized that her eyes, which I always remembered as being a dark, dark green, were now brown. "Hello Benjamin. Hello Ethan."

I glanced at Ben. I was confused.

"Umm…hi."

She smiled at me. Then she seemed to realize where we were. "This is a lovely place, isn't it? Oh, how I wish Hades was here."

She walked off and began talking to a goddess I recognized as Demeter. Luckily the gods had assumed their smaller form, so they weren't stepping on anybody.

"Does she ever act that sane?" I asked.

"N-No. What do you think happened?"

"I don't know," I responded.

"Well," Ben said. "My mom was always an outgoing person, so the way she's acting now matches her previous personality. Do you think she's sane again?"

"It looks like it," I told him happily. He smiled.

"Should I find it strange that she returned to normal right when I wished for it?"

"Haven't you wished for it before? It might be a power for children of Hades, but I don't know."

"Hmm," he said.

I fell to the ground in shock when the glasses appeared on my face. Ben laughed at me. I punched him in the arm playfully.

"We normally don't have conversations like this anymore," I noticed.

"Yeah," he agreed.

I looked over the edge of the cloud, where the sun was just beginning to meet the horizon line, just as the moon was beginning to rise. The sun and the moon met together, combining the effect that an eclipse was happening at sundown. It was beautiful.

Eventually, the sun and the moon did part ways after a few minutes. The sun melted beneath the horizon line and the moon lifted higher and higher into the sky.

I tried finding Gwen, Christian and Spencer in the crowd. I found them talking to attractive teenagers that I recognized from a dream, and realized they had finally been united with their godly parents. I was happy for them.

Eventually, we did have to leave Olympus. Apollo and Artemis came back after they finished eclipsing the sun and the moon. We returned to the Institute and went to bed.

The next morning, the Institute announced that for the first time ever, they were giving out yearbooks. It listed the many quests that were involved over the course of the year, considering the Institute is opened at all times, had pictures of each of the cabins and more. They said that next summer they would start having picture day and that the picture day photos would also be put in the yearbook. It almost felt like a normal school.

The ship was still out in the lake of the Institute. Brianna had a camera set up, and asked everyone who went on the quest to go to the ship for a photo. She apparently had decided to take pictures after every quest all of us went on, and even sometimes just take random pictures of all of us having fun at the Institute.

After being summoned by Brianna to the ship, I stood in front of it amongst all of my other friends who were on the quest as well. Brianna had a professional camera set up on a tripod, and evidently it was on a timer, for Brianna quickly joined the group photo.

I smiled as the camera flashed.

**XxXxX**

The day after that was the day that my friends and I were returning to the mortal world. I was excited that I still had about a week of summer before school started again, which meant I still had time to hang out with friends, but unfortunately, I figured that my mom would want Ellie and I to relax for a week. Plus, we would have to go shopping for school supplies. I was supposed to start high school that year as a freshman. I'll admit that I was slightly scared, but considering I had the Institute to look forward to at the beginning of next summer was a plus.

Using the blue oval shaped device Perseus had given me the year before—I decided to call it a transporting device—Ellie and I was able to get back to my house, a small, white colonial.

My mother had dinner set up, and it consisted of all the foods that Ellie and I enjoyed. While Ellie was interested in Asian types of food, like rice, Asian chicken, et cetera, I was more interested in Italian foods, like pasta and chicken parmesan.

Mom had invited Michelle, Hunter and Brianna over, as well as Rosa and Miguel to help celebrate another fantastic year at the Institute of Demigods, and I was excited for their arrival.

Mom and Michelle were practically best friends, so Mom was just as excited for the arrival of Michelle as Ellie and I were for Hunter, Brianna and Rosa. Of course Mom was friends with Miguel as well, but not as much as she was with Michelle.

**XxXxX**

Just as the sun was beginning to set, I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to see the brown-haired, blue-eyed Rivera siblings, along with their mother. Hunter and Brianna didn't seem to resemble her much at all. Michelle had long, curly black hair and brown eyes instead of brown hair and blue eyes.

As far as resemblance goes, I could say that I didn't resemble my mother much either. Both Ellie and I had black hair, Mediterranean skin and blue eyes. My mom was blonde, with brown eyes and olive skin. Gods would always be more dominant than humans, and I guess it was the same thing with their genetics.

Just as we let them inside the house, an unmistakable limousine pulled up in front of my house, and I smiled.

Rosa and Miguel VanCleaven stepped out of the limo. Rosa resembled her father much more than Hunter and Brianna resembled their mother. They both had the same brown hair and skin tone, but Rosa had blue eyes while Miguel had brown.

The dinner was overall nice. Luckily Hunter, Brianna, Michelle, Rosa and Miguel liked Italian and Asian foods as well. It seemed as if everything were going perfect until the image of Perseus appeared through a Hermessage.

"Headmaster?" I asked, confused.

"I have urgent news to discuss with you," he told us. Hunter, Brianna, Rosa, Ellie and I intently listened.

He sighed, and then continued. "Ouranos' army has gained a very powerful weapon; a weapon powerful enough to allow them to start and achieve a war."

**~ THE END ~**

**A/N:** Dun dun dun! That's the end of The Voyage of the Sunset Eclipse! Anyway, answer these questions:

**Did you enjoy the story?**

**Did you think it should/would be longer? Shorter?**

**Which character was your favorite?**

**Did you like the storyline?**

**Do you like the idea of a sequel? Why or why not?**

I'm really glad that I could finish 2/5 of the Ethan St. Cloud books. This means that I'm obviously into it enough to finish the series, especially when the third, fourth and fifth books will be even more exciting than this one! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Why? Because…

**Coming August 2011**

The Ethan St. Cloud Chronicles, Book Three

THE SCEPTER OF POWER

Again, I cannot thank you enough for all of the positive feedback I have received. I really enjoyed writing and reading the Ethan St. Cloud Chronicles, and I'm barely even half way through! Thank you for reading, and I'll see you next time! If you don't want to miss the sequel, then author alert me if you haven't already, so you'll be notified when it is posted.

**ETHAN ST. CLOUD & THE SCEPTER OF POWER**

**7/1/11**

**~ PJATOSROCKS09 ~**


	13. Preview of: The Scepter of Power

**A Preview of:**

**Ethan St. Cloud & the Scepter of Power:**

**CHAPTER ONE**

When Ellie and I got home, we relaxed for an hour or so until our mother got home from work. Then, she drove us over to Rosa's.

If you'd had ever been driving in Halifax, Massachusetts, you'd notice that the houses can be very big, but weren't _too_ big. That rule didn't apply to my girlfriend. Her father, an actor, was particularly rich and therefore had the only mansion in Halifax, and it was pretty big.

Rosa was already waiting for us outside on the front steps to her house. I noticed that her hair was wet and she had changed clothes, therefore making it obvious that she had just recently showered after getting home from school.

My mom pointed her finger at Rosa and I and said "No fooling around, you too," before driving off. I rolled my eyes.

Ellie and I hugged Rosa, and then stepped inside her marvelous house. Immediately, I was greeted by Marianne, who was holding a baby in a pink blanket. Rosa and her stepmother began cooing over the baby while Ellie and I looked over Marianne's shoulders to look at the newest addition to their family.

Ellie, Rosa and I walked through her kitchen, and then through her living room, where I saw her three cats—Buddy, Blossom and Midnight. Despite her allergies to cats, Rosa kept them at her house, though supposedly she was supposed to be giving Buddy and Midnight away to some other relatives of hers, though I didn't know when that was going to happen. Ellie's favorite cat was Midnight, and she was distraught that Midnight was being given away to Rosa's uncle, Hugo.

Despite being French and Italian and not even having a single drop of Hispanic blood inside of her family, a lot of her family members had Spanish names—like her father, Miguel, her uncles' Roberto and Hugo, her aunts' Sofía and Raquel, et cetera. Most of her family seemed to show an interest in Spanish names, though Rosa had an interest in names which were a part of her actual heritage. In other words, she liked French and particularly Italian names instead.

I glanced at Blossom, Rosa's other cat. That cat in particular seemed to dislike me. One time, as I tried petting her, she hissed, and legit smacked me with her paw. And then, another time, Rosa and I were talking over an online chat, and Blossom looked between Rosa and the computer with distasteful glares as if to say: _Stop talking to him._ Despite her hatred for me, she loved Ellie and all of my other friends.

Buddy, who was sleeping in a chair, purred softly in his sleep.

Miguel VanCleaven lugged a suitcase down the stairs. As usual, he was dressed fancily. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, he walked over to Rosa, Ellie and I.

"I've gotta catch a plane, Rosie. We're starting to film Jackie's first book."

I looked at him. "You're in a movie based off a book written by Jackie?"

He nodded. "The one about faeries and wizards: 'The Gemini Diaries'? Yeah. She wants her newest book based on you guys to be made into a movie, but they want to finish at least two of The Gemini Diaries books."

I smiled. I remembered two years beforehand when Jacqueline Green, the mother of one of our other friend's, Melanie Green, had talked about writing a book series about demigods, based on us. I didn't know if she was using the same names, but if she were, it would be quite interesting to watch a movie that was based around me and had the same names as all of my friends and I.

Miguel looked at his watch. "I've gotta go." He kissed Rosa's forehead, then proceeded towards the front door. He kissed Marianne and baby Alexandra goodbye, and then closed the front door after him.

Rosa heaved a sigh before leading us upstairs and into her room. Her room was relatively large, definitely bigger than the rooms Ellie and I had. I mean, of course our mother was a single parent while her father was married and very wealthy, but I still couldn't believe I was dating the daughter of a famous actor.

Remembering the nickname Miguel had called her, I raised my eyebrow at Rosa.

"What?" she asked.

"You don't let _me_ call you Rosie," I told her.

"That's my dad's nickname for me," she responded, "and _only_ my dad's."


End file.
